Summer Challenge
by Roguie
Summary: The goal is to write as many CS drabbles, ficlets, or oneshots as possible between now and the Season 4 premiere. It could be anything from fluff to smut, K - M rated. Each new addition will be listed as per its content. Any encouragement for my muse will be greatly appreciated.
1. Scar Tissue

Title: Scar Tissue

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: One

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Rating: T

Words: 450+

Spoilers: Up to and Including 3x22 – There's No Place Like Home

Summary: The first morning of a new relationship can set the tone for the length of their lives. Why share words when just as much truth lives in his kiss?

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. If it were, it wouldn't have taken a trip to the past to bring Emma into Killian's arms. Alas, as the show is not aired on HBO and I'm not paid a cent for what I do with it, I can safely say, Not It.

A/N: The challenge to myself is to write a minimum of 100 OuaT words a day through the entire hiatus. From drabble to ficlet, the rule is I must write one complete little piece each and every day to keep my muse fresh and interested. This will be my 100th posting on , and all the drabbles/ficlets will be posted there under the title Summer Challenge. If I am successful, by the time OuaT returns in September, I should have approximately 130 chapters. I could use people's help with this challenge. I need ideas to write, prompts, anything that keeps the muse going for 130 days. Anything from K to Smut, as long as it's Captain Swan, I'll do it. Anyone that gives me ten prompts I will write a full CS one-shot for you, whatever scene you want, as my thanks. Fair enough? Okay, on to Day 1.

~~~?~~~

Hot lips burned a wet path of blazing sensation over warm flesh that dimpled and pebbled with splendid reaction. His teeth sunk into the sweet flesh of her throat, nipping her, marking her. His lips drew blood to the pale surface of her skin as his hook found purchase between her breasts, tearing the collar of her tank top ever so slightly as the cool metal played a heady contrast over her rapidly beating heart.

Emma's fingers fisted into his hair, tugging lightly, dragging his mouth back to hers on a drawn out, whimpering moan of his name. "Killian, please..."

He shivered in response, his body immediately set a flame as he reclaimed her lips, tongue driving into her warm mouth, his fingers at her knee, lifting it to curl around his hip as they fell against the door at her back. His hips slowly ground into hers, his hardened flesh seeking the warmth of her core even through layers of leather and denim, their kisses breaking only for gasps of pleasure as they both lost themselves in the heated friction his slow movements provided.

Steps pounded up the stairs behind them, largely unnoticed over the rushing of blood through their ears. "Mom, Regina asked if I could..." Henry's lips pursed in surprise at the sight before him, one eyebrow arching skyward. "Dude, uncool, that's my mom! At least use a room, you have two!"

With a disgusted groan he turned on his heel, disappearing back down the stairs as rapidly as he'd arrived, quietly muttering to himself. "What is it about this hallway?"

Moments later, Killian lifted his lips from hers, the haze of lust clearing in his ocean blue eyes long enough to glance down the hall in curiosity. "Did you hear something, Swan?"

She chuckled softly, burying her face in the crook of his neck, her fingers lightly playing in the soft hair that peeked out from under his half open shirt. "Only the sound of us scarring my kid for life."

"Fairy tale family, flying monkeys, Peter bloody Pan, and this is what bends the lad's mind?"

She shrugged. "Teenagers."

He answered her with a low chuckle, pressing his lips to the top of her head as they slowly let their breathing return to normal. "Good morning, my love," he whispered into her hair softly.

Her entire body trembled in reply, her lips curving into a shy smile against the warmth of his throat. "Hey."

They had so much between them that needed to be said, so many thoughts and feelings that needed to be worked through, but for the moment they allowed soft, warm kisses to be their only voice. The words could wait a while longer, the heat between them could not.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, muse's come with a price. My muse's price is the little box at the bottom here. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's a bloody awful waste of her time._


	2. Life In Plastic

Title: Life in Plastic

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: Two

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Words: 1000+

Rating: T

Summary: Killian makes an interesting discovery whilst helping unpack Emma's boxes from New York, which leaves her explaining to her pirate the modern options of a single girl.

Disclaimer: OuaT still isn't mine. They've not yet been arrested for public indecency which means I've not yet had my hands on them properly. It doesn't air on HBO and I'm not making a cent, so I can safely say, not it!

A/N: Okay, so funny story behind this one – this prompt was given to me by my 10 year old and my 4 year old who were concerned I wasn't writing today. I'd told them of my challenge and that I needed to write at least 100 words but I couldn't think of inspiration off hand. My 10 year old then proceeds to tell me that my inspiration shall be Bob, which my 4 year old then takes upon himself to repeat, loudly. They demanded that I write about Bob. Now, I have no idea who Bob is, or why they wanted me to write about him so insistently, but I'll tell you, my husband and I just about cried from laughter when I had to nod, because dammit, Bob was inspiration. Now they're very pleased with themselves and I'm still giggling in disbelief that this conversation ever happened. So, let there be Bob.

Requests are still welcome and needed, I'll work my way through the ones I've gotten so far – but this one just couldn't be ignored.

~~~?~~~

She'd thought nothing of letting Killian help unpack her new apartment. He'd been through enough forms of hell with her over time that running the risk of him finding a random thong left over from her under cover days was not the daunting horror that it may have been a few months in the past.

She listened to him muttering to himself as he slid his hook through the thin tape that held together the cardboard, sorting his way through seemingly endless boxes marked miscellaneous.

"By the Gods, Swan, I'd swear your mother said you travelled light when you moved, and yet I find the amount of refuse you've collected astounding." He held up his hook pointedly, the ugliest table doily known to man dangling from the end.

"Hey, the sweetest old lady in my building made that for us. Don't knock it."

He stared at it in consternation, one eyebrow lifted quizzically. "What is it?"

Emma gaped at him for a moment before busting into a series of giggles. "It sits on a table underneath other stuff to protect the surface. It's useful!" At his lifted eyebrow she shook her head, waiving her hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Put it in the donations box. I'm never going to use it."

Killian shook his head, chuckling softly as he tossed the crocheted creation into the rapidly growing box of donations. He looked back into the box he was unpacking, frowning as he picked up a medium sized dark plastic case.

"You've kept trinkets from old conquests?" he questioned curiously, hook picking at the tiny plastic latch on the case.

"What? No? Why?" Emma finished unpacking the last of Henry's games and their books onto the shelving surrounding their television. Just as he began flicking the clasp open, she caught sight of what he had in his hand and turned a sickly shade of green.

"No? Then who is Bob, love?" He lifted his eyebrow teasingly, his hook still playing with the catch. "Given our still relatively new romantic status, I think I should be aware of anyone important enough to have his own case amongst your belongings."

Emma swallowed thickly, eyeing the case in panic as she tried to casually make her way to Killian's side, reaching trembling fingers out, her face schooled in an expression of nonchalance. "It's, um, definitely not what you're expecting and I'd rather not get into this conversation tonight, so if you don't mind... Killian!"

With a wicked grin he popped the latch, opening the top of the case and peering inside. His eyebrows reached new heights as he looked back up at Emma in pure confusion before back to the case and then back at Emma. "Now I must insist you tell me the story of Bob, who seems to have left your presence a piece short. Should I be afraid for my manhood, Swan?"

Emma closed her eyes, her cheeks burning bright red as she reached out and grabbed the case from his hand and immediately latching it closed. "It's a natural thing for single women to have on hand... you know, for emergencies."

"I'm failing to understand, love. You relieved Bob of his manhood to combat your..."

"Oh, God," she muttered quietly, tossing the case back to him, burying her face in her hands as she collapsed into the sofa, pulling her knees up to her chin. "It's not like it's real. It's just a piece of rubber. They come in all sizes and colours. It runs on batteries. It's for fun... when you're not with someone and don't feel like a hookup, it usually does the trick, and why am I explaining this to you? Just kill me."

Killian bit the inside of his cheek, trying to contain his mirth as he glanced back into the case one final time. "And you've named it Bob?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Bob is like slang for it. Battery Operated Boyfriend. B.O.B."

"Ah. Bob."

He was silent for long enough that Emma finally chanced looking through her fingers to watch as he poked at the instrument curiously, scowling at the texture. "Are you satisfied now? Can we forget this conversation ever happened?"

A wicked grin slowly spread across his features, his blue eyes darkening as he met her gaze. "I think the question at hand is whether you're satisfied now, love."

"Excuse me?" Emma flushed an even deeper red, her mouth falling slightly open as he crawled towards her, deftly sliding Bob from its case and rolling it through his fingers. Her throat grew suddenly and inexplicably dry as she watched him approach, his gaze never breaking from her own.

"You heard me, Swan. Do I satisfy you?"

Emma whimpered softly, her body trembling as he reached her feet, spreading her legs open and situating himself between her knees, his hook slowly stroking the inside of her thigh.

"I didn't catch that, love." His grin grew wider as he pressed his lips to her knee, bringing the toy up between them, tapping it lightly against her stomach.

"Yes, dammit!" she hissed at him quietly, biting her lip as he moved his lips slowly from her knee, trailing a warm path up her thigh, tugging at her jeans with insistent teeth, thrilling in the shiver that passed through her.

"Then I'd suggest you bid Bob a fond farewell, love, as he seems a mite under geared for what I've got in mind this evening."

A half giggle escaped her lips as she leaned down, tugging on Killian's lapels to pull him off his knees, grabbing the toy from his fingers and tossing it over her shoulder in the general direction of the garbage boxes. "See ya, Bob," she whispered as she drew Killian's mouth to her own, losing herself in the gentle teasing of his kiss.

"Wise choice, lass," Killian murmured quietly, leaning back and allowing his weight to take them both to the floor, grinning madly under the caress of Emma's quiet laughter, groaning softly under the caress of her suddenly insistent fingers.

He took the entire night to slowly and repeatedly prove to her that their heated reality was leagues better than any substitution she could find in a shop. However, once she'd fallen soundly asleep, curled up amongst the pillows and blankets they'd left strewn across the living room floor, Killian recovered Bob from where it had fallen and slipped it back into its case, tucking the entire contraption away in the back of Emma's closet.

It seemed an irresistible adventure to consider approaching her with the toy again one night. He licked his lips slowly, blue eyes burning dark as his imagination lead him down a path that left him suddenly hard and wanting.

He woke his princess with a kiss and a wicked grin that left her breathless.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses have a prices. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time. _


	3. Seven Days

Title: Seven Days

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: Three

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Rating: M – sexually explicit

Spoilers: Up to and including 3x22 – There's No Place Like Home

Summary: She'd left for a week; he'd waited and planned her return. Sometimes saying hello can't wait for a roof and four walls. Good thing no one in Storybrooke ever goes near the town line.

Disclaimer: OuaT is definitely not mine. If it were, Killian and Emma would have defiled that little yellow car long before she'd left for New York. Or at least on the way home from New York. As the bug remains unchristened, the show does not air on HBO, and I'm not paid a cent for what I do with it, I can safely say, not it!

A/N: This one was written for a prompt received on AO3 – y'all can blame Liz! I had intended to do this for day two, but Bob was just so much fun that the bug had to wait until today. So here we have day three, a little role play and a little hood christening. ;) Keep your prompts coming! Since I'm obviously incapable of keeping to 100-500 words a day, I'm going to need every idea possible to keep going! LOL I'm honestly terrified of my word count in the last ten days. Ridiculous!

~~~?~~~

She should have expected that deputizing a pirate would have its consequences, but actually seeing the flashing blue and red lights in her rear view mirror as she drove back into town came as an honest surprise.

She pulled the little yellow bug to the side of the rarely traveled road, her lips drawn down in exhaustion as she rolled down the window, her green eyes fixed in a glare as he slowly approached the car, tapping his hook against the ticket book that he carried in his right hand.

A small thought crossed her mind that she'd have to take up with David his choice in teaching Killian how to drive the department vehicle, a thought that was abandoned as he lowered his body to fill her window and she caught sight of his sparkling blue eyes.

"Evening, m'lady," he murmured softly, trying desperately to control the grin that threatened to break his stern expression.

_Oh. So this is how it's going to be tonight. All right, then._

"Deputy. Can I help you?" Even exhausted, her eyes began to mirror the mischief dancing in his.

"License and registration, please."

Emma handed over her license, reaching over to the glove compartment to pull out the falsified registration that Neal had left with the bug.

"Is there a problem, Deputy?" She managed to keep a straight face, biting her lip as she lifted her eyes to his, offering him her most innocent expression.

"Miss Swan, are you aware that these registration papers are false?" He lifted an eyebrow, tapping his hook against the side of her car. "Is there something you'll need to tell me before I run the numbers on this vehicle?"

_Holy shit._

David must have spent the entire week she'd been gone teaching Killian police lingo. Or Henry had introduced him to cop shows. Heat suddenly flowed through her body as she realized exactly where this scenario was heading.

She lowered her voice to a terrified whisper, filling her green eyes with crocodile tears, her cheeks turning pink as she looked up at him through half lowered lashes. "Please, you don't understand. You don't have to do that."

She didn't miss the quick grin that broke his façade as she caught onto the game, his expression immediately dropping back into the concerned cop. "You are correct, Miss Swan, I don't have to check on this vehicle. However, there would have to be a very good reason for me to ignore my duties to this town and its residents."

She made a show of swallowing thickly, allowing her fingers to flutter nervously at her throat, toying with the top button of her shirt. Slowly the button came undone, the others easily following suit as she trailed her fingers down the front of her body, parting the fabric. Her tank top managed to maintain her modesty, cutting low enough that the tops of her breasts swelled under his immediate focus, her nipples hardening visibly through her remaining layers. "What…" she started, swallowing again, dragging her finger up to her mouth, nibbling lightly on the nail. "What can I do to give you that reason?"

She watched his jaw flex, his eyes rapidly darken and the slow bob of his throat as he swallowed with difficulty. "Step out of the car, princess," he whispered roughly, only half maintaining his role as immediate lust clouded his thoughts.

Emma slipped out of the bug, moving around to the front of the car, perching on the hood as she allowed her top to fall to the ground in invitation. He wasted no time in situating himself between her legs, nudging up against her, lowering his lips to her throat, feasting from the soft skin at the apex of her shoulder. She fisted her fingers through his hair, holding him to her as she whimpered softly, her heart beating a random, painful rhythm in her chest as her breathing stalled under the rough latch of his lips. Blood rushed to her skin between his teeth, the familiar claim on her body immediate as his hand stole up her legs, sliding under the hem of the skirt she was suddenly very glad she'd chosen to wear.

A warm finger pushed under the hem of her panties, slipping through her already wet folds as his mouth trailed a warm path across her chest, nudging her tank top down, his tongue dipping under the cup of her bra to lave a hard nipple with damp heat. She groaned quietly under him as he shifted closer, his finger sliding easily into her dripping core, curling against her sensitive front wall.

Not one to be outdone, she braced herself against his body, slipping her own hands between them, undoing the ties of his leather pants with expert fingers. She wrapped one hand around his warm length, stroking him firmly, offering him a cheeky grin when he whimpered against her chest, his hot breath a startling contrast against the chill of the night air.

At the sound of her breathy laughter, Killian raised his head, lifting a challenging eyebrow before claiming her lips in a devouring kiss. His tongue plundered her mouth mercilessly; he nipped at her lips roughly, the metallic taste of blood mixing with the flavour of Emma herself when his teeth broke tender skin. He groaned deeper, pressing between her legs, his fingers sliding her panties to the side as he brushed his weeping need against her dripping folds insistently. Her eyes shot open as he found home, edging the very tip of himself into her, pausing for only a second as he captured her clouded gaze with his own before driving forward, stretching her open in a single rough thrust, filling her to completion. His hook found her hip, dragging her forward on the hood of the car, closer to him and deeper down his throbbing cock as he rutted his hips forward, forcing her to take every single inch of him.

Her whimpering moan was enough to break through the fog of pleasure that never ceased to stun him those first moments inside her. He answered with a gasping groan, her name less a word and more a guttural exclamation as he pulled back to the tip and thrust home again, her hot, dripping walls a vice around his aching flesh.

His knees met the side of the car with a bruising force as he thrust up and into her repeatedly, pain and pleasure mixing to a point that he could hardly tell the difference between the two. Seven days was too long a time apart; his cock swelled and throbbed dangerously inside her, her core pulsing around him, their bodies already dangling on the edge of pleasure and he'd barely gotten started. A low growl ripped from him as he buried his face in her neck, his fingers finding her swollen clit with unerring accuracy, pinching and rolling it in time with each satisfying push into her molten center.

"Bloody dripping for me, Swan," he groaned, "Always so hot and tight." He pressed down hard on her throbbing bundle of nerves, slamming into her in two particularly hard thrusts. "Fucking missed you."

His name flew from her lips on a sharp scream as she tightened around him, her walls clamping down painfully tight, holding him inside her as she came apart in his arms, leaving him no choice but to come with her, spilling deep into her body in harsh jerking thrusts of his hips that no longer held rhythm. His hook cut a deep line in the bug's yellow paint as he collapsed forward, breathing heavily against the sweat slicked skin of her throat, his finger nails digging hard into the flesh of her hip, his cock still buried between her thighs.

When some semblance of intelligence returned, he lifted his head, catching her eyes with a sheepish smile, pressing soft, sweet kisses to her lips as her own breathing slowed to somewhat near normal. She lifted a trembling hand to his face, stroking his damp hair back from his eyes, returning his grin.

"So this is what you do when you're on duty without me?" She teased quietly. "Should I be concerned for all the motorists in the area?"

He snorted softly, pulling back with a groan as he slipped free of her warmth, tucking himself back into his leather pants and straightening her skirt with care. "Only those captaining such a fine ship," he teased back, leaning in to steal another soft kiss, dropping his forehead to rest against hers. "I'm not actually working this evening," he grinned, "In fact, we likely should consider returning to the station before much longer or your father will be in quite the panic when he realizes I've rather illegally procured my vehicle for the evening."

Emma snorted loudly in an attempt to swallow the laughter that threatened to escape. "You stole the station's car?"

He shrugged, grinning. "You stole your ship and now I've stolen mine, Swan."

"Yeah, under completely different circumstances!"

"Once a pirate, always a pirate, even while playing the law." He winked one crystal blue eye. "Are you complaining, love?"

"Get in the car, pirate. I don't need David chasing us down right now. He'll arrest you for grand theft auto, us both for public indecency and probably try to ground me for life after removing your other hand."

He lifted her down from the hood of her car, leaving his hook at her waist as he opened the door for her. "I did miss you, love."

She smiled up at him softly, kissing the underside of his jaw as she slipped out of his arm and into her car. "Yeah, I kind of figured."

Her eyes spoke the words she couldn't command as she looked up at him through the window. Green seas swirling with the want of him, the need of him, the absolute depths to which she'd missed him as well. He read her with ease, his own eyes telling stories of his sorrow in the days past while she'd not been at his side, his desperation to see her again, his need to be buried inside her the second she'd passed over the town line. Words like love, trust, and forever flowed silently between them, leaving Emma never so grateful to be home. Maybe next time she'd find her voice. Right now it was enough that he could read her silence.

Her body ached as she watched him climb into his vehicle, stretched out muscles already tightening and growing damp with fresh arousal. They were a team. They worked perfectly together. All her life she'd heard the phrase, like something out of a fairy tale and after seven days apart, she finally understood.

They'd already started writing their own.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse's price is the little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	4. Walking the Plank

Title: Walking the Plank

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: Four

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Rating: K+

Word Count: 1000+

Spoilers: Set after 3x22 – There's No Place Like Home

Summary: He was happy with soft kisses and secrecy, but Emma knows it's time for more. Unfortunately for Killian, she's never been one for subtlety.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. I really don't want to write 132 reasons why it's not mine; suffice it to say, it's not on HBO, so I can't possibly own it.

A/N: And on day four she said, let there be fluff. ;) Prompt by LTC522: Snowing finds out they are together (however you like).

~~~?~~~

When Emma and Henry found the perfect apartment overlooking the water, Killian had helped her move in without question. He'd pressed soft kisses to her lips, to her throat, to her chest as they unpacked together, laughed together, made dinner together on her brand new stove. He'd not pressed the issue when it came time for Henry to go to bed and she'd wordlessly led him to the door. He'd stolen kisses in the hallway until she'd actually giggled, pushing him away, her hands against his chest, her green eyes dancing with a mirth he'd never seen her possess. The giggles drew him back again, stealing more and more kisses until he'd swallowed her laughter and devoured her mirth, leaving her panting against her door, her gaze filled now with the same need that had burned in him since the day he'd set eyes upon her.

He had quirked his eyebrow at her teasingly as he left that night, his bottomless blue eyes offering her the next move as he murmured a soft farewell into her hair and disappeared into the night.

She didn't hear from him again until the next morning when she'd gone into Granny's for her morning coffee on the way to the station. He was leaning over the counter, deep in conversation with Ruby when she walked through the door. The tall brunette hung on his every word, the way he moved his hook in an exaggerating sweep of the room giving away their topic of conversation. He only ever waved it around when he was telling someone of his adventures, whether on the seas, in Neverland, or in the time since he'd come to the realm without magic. She'd leaned on the doorjamb, watching as he told his tale, never realizing the smile of fondness that broke across her face as he spoke.

He felt her eyes on him after only a few moments, glancing up from their friend to catch her eye, cocking his head to the side at the sight of her grin, smiling back at her immediately. His eyes asked silently if she wanted him to join her, a miniscule twitch of her shoulders told him to take his time. Maybe she should have been jealous as he returned his full attention to Ruby, but that was something she'd found when it came to Killian. She had no doubts, no insecurities. Not one. He would never look at another the way he looked at her, so turning away from him and slipping into the booth that held her parents and brother was easy.

His shadow fell over her minutes later. There was a time that when he approached, they'd stop talking; whatever their topic of conversation was not meant for the ears of Captain Hook. Now, there wasn't even a pause between them as he towered over the group, two cups of coffee in his hand, menus balanced on his hook and the bottle Snow had asked Ruby to warm for Neal tucked in the crook of his elbow. He'd become a part of them without anyone noticing.

She couldn't help herself as she slid out of the booth and wrapped her arms around him, settling her head against his shoulder while her father relieved him of the bottle and menus before her actions drew even more attention to their table. Killian peered down at her, startled, his blue eyes uncertain as he glanced between her and her parents who wore matching expressions of surprise.

"Morning, love," he murmured quietly, pressing a soft kiss to her head while placing the coffees on the table with as much finesse as he could manage.

No one was more shocked than Killian when her lips met his solidly, her fingers weaving into his hair, holding him to her when he stiffened. She nibbled at his lower lip until he relaxed, stroking the nape of his neck until his arm came around her and a soft, whimpering groan escaped his throat. She grinned against his mouth, treating him to several more soft kisses before she stepped away from him, sliding back into their booth and curling her fingers around her cup of coffee.

"David, do you have any plans for today?" she asked with a smile, tugging on Killian's coat until he slid into the booth next to her, one trembling hand lifting his own coffee to his lips.

"Nothing pressing," David replied, trying desperately to keep his face schooled into a casual expression.

Emma grinned back at him, her eyes sparkling mischeviously. "Then you won't mind using your truck to help Killian move his things over to our apartment?"

She couldn't miss her mother's gasp or the dark confusion that filled her father's eyes. She felt more than saw the ripple of surprise that moved through Killian's body. She had to bite back the laughter as three pairs of familiar eyes turned to stare at her while she did nothing more than take a second sip of much needed caffeine.

She lowered her right hand to softly stroke his thigh, finally losing her fight with her mirth as he jumped in surprise and cracked his knee into the table, knocking it solidly. She continued to let her fingers draw comforting paths over his leathers as she leaned towards him, pressing a soft, reassuring kiss to his jaw. "Good morning," she murmured.

He watched silently as Snow nudged her husband, dragging him out of the shock that was written across his face, her eyes travelling over the absolute happiness that filled her daughter's gaze. Finally, the prince nodded in resignation, shaking his head, his own lips curling slightly as the mood at the table became infectious.

"It'll be my pleasure," he answered quietly, pointedly catching the pirate's eye, silently letting Killian know he'd not be getting out of that day without an uncomfortable conversation.

Killian nodded gravely at the prince before turning to his love beside him, lowering his lips to her ear. "Swan, next time give a man some kind of warning before you feed him to the sharks."

She grinned, shaking her head, leaning to once again rest against his shoulder, contentment bleeding through her every move. "Where would the fun be in that?"

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down at the bottom. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's a bloody awful waste of her time._


	5. The First Chapter

Title: The First Chapter

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: Five

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Killian/Emma

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Summary: A little LD tale where a young Lieutenant in the King's navy requests a dance with the Crown Princess. Once the dance has ended, despite propriety, he'd rather their association did not.

Disclaimer: OuaT doesn't belong to me. No chance of that until it airs on HBO, even then, I'm not that lucky.

A/N: This is written for Nouqueret, who asked if I'd try a Lieutenant Duckling story. Well, here I am trying. ;) Perhaps if our young crown princess and lieutenant are popular amongst the readers I may look at making this a bit of a series within a series, maybe once a week popping in on them to see where they're at? Let me know if it's something you'd like to see!

~~~?~~~

When Liam had first approached him with the invite to the royal ball, hand delivered by an escort sent by the king and queen of these lands themselves, he'd been skeptical. He'd almost fought his captain's orders to attend, standing nose to nose with his brother the way only blood could, pushing his service to the king's navy aside as he flat out refused to dress up for a bunch of bloody royals to treat him as though he were beneath their status. Duty won out over pride, however, and now his dress uniform stood out distinctly from the long coats worn by the princes in attendance.

His dour opinion on the pomp and circumstance of the event changed the moment he laid eyes on the crown princess. Dressed in a flowing royal blue gown, her green eyes captured him the moment he stepped through the door. Even while his heart stuttered and his breath hung caught in his chest, Liam moved him ever forward, unaware of his brother's sudden and immediate fall. Long tendrils of soft blonde hair curled around her face and down her back, framing her pale skin and ruby lips in perfection. It took no more than a glance in his direction to bring him to his knee at her feet in a low and respectful bow as he reached for her gloved fingers.

"Princess," he murmured reverently, while his brother bowed with respect and made their introductions to her parents.

When the strains of the royal waltz started and the king led his queen to the dance floor, Killian couldn't help but extend a courteous offer to the young princess to join them.

They danced in silence for long minutes, his skin burning where her fingers pressed upon him even through the thin layers of her silk gloves and his dress finery. When he spun her out and then back into his waiting arms with a small flourish, her giggle of joy became more important to him than oxygen, and the smile that spread across his features was the most genuine he'd worn in years.

"Tell me, Lieutenant," she spoke in a low, musical voice, her warm breath a blazing fire against his ear. "Where does a sailor in the king's navy learn to dance the royal waltz with such grace?"

He bowed to her as the dance required, pulling her back moments later with a fresh smile, his blue eyes dancing with honest pleasure. "You'll find a gentleman serving the king in any capacity should be willing to learn all methods of pleasing his superiors, m'lady."

"I find that difficult to believe, Mr. Jones," she murmured with a blush, her voice a soft tease. "As I've known many a man to serve my father and not one has displayed anything similar to your talent."

Killian fell to his knee at her feet as the song ended, lifting her fingers to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to her lace. "Then you've not known a man the likes of me, Princess."

He didn't miss the soft intake of her breath or the way her alluring blush spread from her cheeks to darken her throat and chest, the depths of the flush lost beneath the corset protecting her from his wanton gaze.

"A fact I'll not soon argue," she smiled down at him, tugging to pull him to his feet as he escorted her from the dance floor.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to say it, but before they reached her parents, he pulled her to him, his voice roughly accented and trembling with nerves. "Would your highness do me the honour of joining me for a picnic on the bluffs tomorrow before I set sail?"

A gentle tremble coursed through her, a shy smile softening her features, every year of her youth and innocence displayed openly. "I believe we'd find my parents against such a meeting, Lieutenant. A crown princess consorting with a mere naval lieutenant? Imagine the scandal."

He didn't allow her words to sting, instead he merely pressed another soft kiss to her fingers as he bowed in farewell. "All the same, Princess, you know where I'll be at noon tomorrow. The Jewel sets sail at dusk and I shall be upon her. You have naught to fear from me beyond a few hours of entertaining company."

At the softly spoken, "Emma," from her mother, Killian bade his farewells and exited to stand by his brother on the other side of the room. He didn't miss the disapproving glance Liam sent his way, but for the remainder of the night, he couldn't pull his eyes from the beauty that was the crown princess. She performed her royal duties in every way, never once crossing his path as the night grew late, but when the royals begged their exits, her eyes found his with unerring accuracy.

He had a skip in his step as they returned to their ship that evening, brushing off the reprimand he received from his brother without so much as a flinch. Nothing could destroy the good mood in which he'd found himself.

After all, in twelve hours he had a date with a princess. He had absolutely no doubt that she shared in the attraction that had drawn him to her. He had absolutely no doubt she'd find a way to join him as he'd asked.

The princess was an open book to him, her eyes and blush telling stories her lips would not, and he couldn't help but crave to read the next chapter.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	6. Apologies Without Words

Title: Apologies without Words

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: Six

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Rating: K

Word Count: 500+

Spoilers: No

Summary: Not every day could be sunshine and rainbows. Not every threat came from evil. Sometimes they were their own worst enemies.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. Not on HBO, and even then it would be doubtful.

A/N: Late tonight because hubby kept distracting me with old movies, the bugger. But hey, it's still Saturday somewhere. ;)

~~~?~~~

She sat looking out over the harbour, her green eyes glittering with pain as she tucked her knees up under her chin, pulling her jacket tighter around her body. The dark clouds over the water did nothing to help her dark mood as tears burned but failed to fall, the chill of the night nothing in comparison to the chill she felt moving through her body in a slow trail of betrayal.

He'd used her words against her, flinging them back in her face, storming out of their apartment before she'd had the chance to replay their conversation to find out where they'd gone wrong. They'd always been explosive, the pirate and the saviour, and living under the same roof hadn't mellowed them in the least, but tonight was something different. Tonight he left.

Well. She wasn't going to cry about it, not tonight, not at all. When the door had closed behind him with such a resounding finality, she'd frozen in place, the sudden silence in her home terrifying. She'd waited an hour to see if he'd return, only to find the space she'd once found comforting turn suffocating. Once an hour had passed with no sign of his return, she'd grabbed her jacket, leaving the warmth of her home for the peace of the cool ocean air.

She couldn't say how much time had passed between leaving her apartment and when the cool air became a cold discomfort, but the moon had risen high and bright, the lights of the sleepy town behind her growing dim as her friends and family turned in for the evening, unaware of her heart shattering into sharp little pieces just a short distance from their doorsteps. Her teeth chattered insistently, her body shivered, and without permission a single warm tear cut a wet path down her face, its trail turned to ice long before she had the chance to wipe it away.

She should have startled when the hot cup of chocolate was pressed into the palm of her trembling hand. She should have gasped when arms came around her, pulling her body flush against warm muscle. She should have pulled away when thick leather covered her chilled legs and his warm ones as they encased her. She shouldn't have leaned back into him when his lips pressed against her neck, behind her ear, in her hair.

They didn't apologize. They didn't cry. They didn't scream and yell about whatever had come between them. They didn't declare an endless love. They sat until her chocolate and his coffee grew cold. They sat until not even the leather of his jacket could stop their shivers. They sat until not a single light shone on the streets of Storybrooke.

In the morning they'd sort out what remained of their anger. They'd talk through their sharp words and the silence that followed. In the morning she'd bite back tears as she told him how terrified she'd been when he walked out like so many before him. He'd remind her that he was a pirate at heart and this wouldn't be his last mistake.

For now, they climbed slowly to their feet, fingers entwined, her head against his shoulder, his lips in her hair. The walk was short, their silence a comfort, the bond between them stronger for their discord. They arrived home to conversations spoken without words, apologies given without sound, and love made without remorse.

He'd come back to her and she'd let him. Anything else could wait.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's a bloody awful waste of her time._


	7. Two Princes and a Pirate

Title: Two Princes and A Pirate

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: Seven

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Characters: Killian, Charming, Henry

Rating: K

Spoilers: Up to and including 3x22 – There's No Place Like Home

Word Count: 2100+

Summary: He'd lived through many an inquisition, but never one at the hands of two princes whose opinions he held so dear. This sodding family was going to be the death of him.

Disclaimer: OuaT is definitely not mine. They're not paying me and it's not on HBO. I'll look into ownership if either of those things happen, but since I have asthma, holding my breath is not really an option.

A/N: A bit longer of a tale for you folks today, as it's Sunday and sadly I've been up since four am with this bloody cold kicking my ass. I should be sleeping, I'm working six 12 hour days between Monday and Saturday next week, but no, I'll just lay here on my sofa and get no rest at all. :( lol I meant for this to be Captain Charming, but damned if Henry didn't take it over, so it's more Captain Cobra now. Captain Charming Cobra? Either way, I thought it turned out kind of cute. The word count got a bit away from me, but whatever. As per request by several people, this is the follow up to _Walking the Plank_ – what happens when David helps move Killian's things to Emma's new apartment.

~~~?~~~

His belongings fit into two duffel bags without issue. The bloody woman could have waited until the evening and taken him over in her little yellow vehicle, but instead she'd wrangled her father into driving him across town. Killian shifted his weight nervously as he glanced around the room that had been his home for so many weeks recently, making sure he left nothing behind, delaying the inevitable trip downstairs as long as humanly possible. When he finally admitted to not having any further reason to stay upstairs, he trudged down to the truck, swinging the two bags into the bed before opening the cab door, surprised to find not only Emma's father but her son sitting in the front seat as well.

"Is that everything you've got?" Henry stared at the two large bags in disbelief as Killian shrugged slowly.

"You would be surprised what you can live without when you've spent most your life aboard a pirate ship. When I traded my ship, I traded it with all my possessions. I took only enough to get by."

Killian climbed into the vehicle next to Henry, shifting in his seat uncomfortably as he made a point of rolling down the window. "Bloody contraptions. I've ridden in more than a fair few yet still find them quite oppressive."

"You should get grandpa to teach you how to drive," Henry grinned at him, turning on the seat so that he was facing Killian directly. The pirate shifted in further discomfort as he looked between the prince and the princeling, the latter staring at him expectantly.

"Well, now that you've locked me into this metal trap, I wonder if I should have been more hesitant upon closing the door. You lot look like there's more than coming to my assistance on your minds."

David grinned widely, the chill in his gaze doing nothing to put the pirate at ease. "Henry and I felt that with the recent change in your relationship with Emma, now would be an excellent time to talk with you about where we are all seeing this go."

Killian blinked in surprise, his lips turning down into a scowl. "Beg pardon?"

"Exactly how long has this "thing" between you and Emma been going on?"

His eyes flicked down to the boy asking the first question, a deep furrow forming between his eyebrows. "Officially, since the night of the young lad's naming ceremony."

"So, what, two weeks? Two and a half?"

"Aye. I suppose."

"And now you're moving in together." He nodded, quirking an eyebrow at the persistent child. "You don't find that pretty fast? I mean, to go from nothing to living together over a couple weeks?"

"First of all, we've never been "nothing", your mother and I. Secondly, and with all due respect, lad, your mother has exactly two speeds, open steam and full stop. Your grandfather can attest to the fact that it was not I that chose our change in living arrangements."

"Oh, so you're not committed to it, then? Just going with the flow until something better comes along?"

Killian's blue eyes narrowed darkly, his voice thick with shock. "What? Where did you get that confounded notion, boy? If anyone is to understand commitment as well as your _charming_ family, it would be me."

"I don't know. There is the pirate thing."

Hook rolled his eyes, looking at David desperately for support. "Lend a man a hand, mate."

"Oh, no. Moving forward with Emma affects not only you and her, but Henry as well. Besides, I want to hear the answers to most of these questions... mate."

Killian sighed softly, pressing the curve of his hook to his forehead as he tugged nervously at his earring. "Listen, lad; when I was a young pirate, still foolish in my ways, I allowed myself to fall in love."

"With Milah, my grandmother?"

Killian nodded quietly. "Aye. With Milah. Perhaps we went about our love the wrong way, but we were together and happy many years." He ran his fingers through his hair, a soft sigh on his lips as he turned his gaze out the window of the truck, watching the idyllic community pass by as he spoke. "When our mistakes caught up with us, I wasn't enough to protect her from death, though it cost me my hand trying. You need to understand, Henry, I lived three hundred years for just the chance to avenge her death. When I wanted nothing more than to find my own path to peace, to find my way back to Milah's arms, I forced myself to remain alive at great cost to the person I'd once been. Every aspect of who I was became that vengeful creature. Many men died so that I could live long enough to find my crocodile and take from him what he took from me. I fully intended to follow my Milah the moment my vengeance was had."

"What happened?"

Killian snorted softly, shaking his head. "Your bloody mother happened. We hadn't known each other a day before she was under my skin. For the first time in three hundred years I was actually grateful to be alive, simply because I was there to meet her. It wasn't until Neverland that I realized how far I'd actually fallen when it came to that sodding woman."

"But you didn't say anything when we got back?"

It was a wry chuckle that escaped him and he closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I came back from Neverland with the incredibly noble notion of stepping aside so that your mother could try happiness with Baelfire. I managed to live up to that notion for mere days before I realized I was neither that noble nor that idiotic. Then the curse broke and suddenly it was just far too late." He paused before looking at David over the boy's head. "I'll have you know that I remained loyal through that entire year. I find it inexplicably important that you understand that."

David inclined his head, and Killian breathed a soft sigh.

"The point being, I understand commitment, lad. I don't share my life with someone lightly. I know all too well the dangers of taking for granted just a single bloody minute of happiness."

Henry cocked his head to the side, his dark eyes sparkling as he pointed at himself. "We're a package deal, me and Emma. How do you feel about that?"

Killian snorted softly, shaking his head. "You think I didn't bloody know that the moment I stepped into this? Lad, from the moment I met your mother she was focused on you. I climbed a bloody beanstalk to get her back to you. I threw a perfectly good sword fight to get her back to you. I dredged through the jungles of sodding Neverland to get her back to you. I've been through countless portals, crossed countless realms, fought bloody countless fights to protect that woman and bring her home to you, Henry. You must understand that three hundred years ago I would have raised your father as my own, given the chance, purely because the woman I loved had a boy she loved. The times may have changed but not this old pirate. I feel as though I've been offered somewhat of a second chance in you, Henry; you are both Milah's grandchild as well as the child of the woman I love now. I am merely grateful for the chance to play the role in your life that I failed at in Baelfire's."

Henry glanced over at David, who shrugged, the prince's expression letting the boy know that the final decision was his and his alone. Henry looked back at Killian and lifted an eyebrow, staring at the pirate pointedly. "I'm tired of being an only child. Since Grandma had Neal, I've decided that I want a brother or sister."

Killian choked on air as he stared down at the boy incredulously. "That is something you'll need to take up with your mother."

"Really? So you're not totally on board with this family thing, then?"

"Now I didn't say that. I just have yet to have that conversation with your mother, and therefore cannot give you a proper answer. You'll need to ask her."

"I'm asking you."

Killian pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, a long suffering sigh passing his lips. "Fine. I'm not opposed to the idea of children. If it is something your mother is interested in at some point in the future, it can be discussed."

"Well, that was a very non-committal response from the pirate who claims nothing but commitment." David grinned behind the steering wheel, making sure Killian noticed him turning around to circle the small town a third time when the new apartment was but a few blocks up the road from the inn.

"Yeah, it really was." Henry piped up.

"And yet it's the answer you'll be getting until you talk to your mother." Killian stated firmly.

"And marriage? Will you be marrying her?"

There was absolutely no pause in Killian's reaction. He met Henry's dark eyes with his clear blue gaze, nothing but honesty flowing between them. "If she'd have me I'd marry her tomorrow."

"Okay."

Henry leaned back against the seat and nodded to his grandfather who grinned out the window.

"Okay?"

"Yep. Okay."

Miraculously they arrived at the new apartment a moment later and Henry leaped out of the truck after his grandfather, grabbing Killian's bags and hauling them up the stairs. Killian looked after the boy blankly before glancing at David in confusion. "You mind explaining to me what the hell just happened, mate?"

David clapped Killian on the back, slightly harder than necessary. "You passed. Welcome to the family."

"That was supposed to be a test?" Killian shook his head, frowning in the direction the boy had disappeared. "That was not a test, mate, it was a bloody inquisition."

"And yet I'm not killing you for sleeping with my daughter." David's lips pursed pointedly as he nodded towards the stairs, gesturing for Killian to ascend first. "I'd suggest finding your silver linings where they're handed to you."

Killian swallowed thickly, climbing the stairs at a steady pace. "Aye, I suppose there is that."

"Which is not to say I'll not kill you in the future. Just saying."

"Right, mate. Sodding prince with a sword and all that."

David's voice turned cold and serious as he hit the top step, fingers suddenly cutting into the leather at the crook of the pirate's elbow. "It's in the truck. Don't make me get it. Ever."

Killian turned, blue eyes dark and serious, his voice lowered to a gravel tone. "Listen here, your highness. I understand that you've got your daughter's best interests at heart but I want you to understand this: I will not hurt her. It took me over a year to win enough trust from that blasted woman to get past her front door, I'll not take that lightly. I have risked my life, given up my home, and turned my back on everything I ever was to earn my place at your daughter's side. I once told you I'd go to the end of the world for her, mate, do you recall?"

David nodded quietly, leaning against the wall as he regarded Killian quietly. "The end of the world, or time. It was hard not to remember that conversation when Emma filled us in on your identity."

"You understood then what I feel for that damned siren, I'd hope you understand now. It will not be my actions that hurt her in this life. I would exchange in blood any tear she shed over me, and I mean that with the utmost of sincerity. She is my life, and by extension as is her lad. My loyalty will be to her, her lad, your family and your kingdom from this moment forward."

"Our family."

"What?"

The prince clapped the pirate on the back, turning him towards the apartment, his easy smile once again crossing his face. "I already welcomed you, Hook, don't make me say it again."

"Hey, Killian?"

He and David entered the apartment, glancing at Henry. "What can I do for you, Henry?"

"Mom got the wi-fi hooked up this morning, finally. Do you want to play XboX?"

Killian lowered his voice, turning to look at David helplessly. "What in the seven hells is an ex box?"

The prince shot him a cocky grin, leaning back on the kitchen counter as he raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you're on your own with this one, Hook, and I can't wait to watch you try and learn."

"Sodding family," Killian muttered under his breath, balefully, as he turned to join Henry in the living room. When he was sure no one was looking, his face split into a grin and his fingers curled into a fist in triumph. Even while the prince egged the boy on about giving him a hard time while he learned to manoeuvre the game controller with one hand, Killian couldn't stop a warm feeling of contentment from spreading across every inch of his body.

He had the distinct feeling that if he ever tried to permanently leave that little apartment, or perhaps even the entire sleepy little town, he'd not get very far at all. He'd just miss it.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down at the bottom. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	8. Bonding Time

Title: Bonding Time

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: Eight

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Rating: T

Spoilers: Up to and Including 3x22 There's No Place Like Home

Word Count: 1000+

Summary: Emma finally has a day she can dedicate to spending with the men in her life, only they have other plans. Henry she can forgive, but if Killian thinks he's leaving unaffected, he's got another thing coming.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. I don't own a thing beyond my house, and even the bank owns that for the next decade or two. If it isn't on HBO, we've not seen a naked pirate tush and I'm not making a cent from it, I can safely say, not it!

A/N: Hah! I wasn't sure I'd make it today; this cold is doing serious damage to my will power to do anything beyond sulking in a dark cavern of warm blankets but my muse showed up at the last minute with this little piece of fluff. Honestly, I can't believe I've made it eight days already... keep the ideas coming, I'll be digging into the treasure trove that is your suggestions as soon as I can think clearly again. Trying to decide what should come next... smut, angst or more fluff. Any preferences out there? I've decided that Fridays will be our Lieutenant Duckling days, but the other days of the week are up in the air... any thoughts?

~~~?~~~

"Explain to me again why, after a month of chasing wicked witches, travelling through time, moving into a new apartment, getting settled, and dealing with an all around shit storm of bad, I finally have a day entirely to myself that I would like to dedicate to my son and family, and instead I'm spending it alone?"

"C'mon, Mom, you don't have to spend it alone; I'm sure Grandma would love it if you hung out with her and Neal today."

"Oh, great. I can spend my day changing dirty diapers. That's a step up from alone, thanks, kid."

Emma glared at the two men in her life, one hand on her hip the other placed across the frame of the door to their apartment. Her gaze travelled from one set of guilty eyes to the next, warm chocolate and ocean blue so much alike in their instant avoidance of her demanding stance.

"No need to get all in a twist about it, love. We didn't make our plans knowing you'd be available today. If need be I'll postpone our outing." His gaze was warm and full of understanding as he set his fishing rod to lean against the counter, moving towards her with open arms. Her defensiveness began to wane as he came closer, her arms dropping to her side as she stepped into his warmth, tucking her head under his chin, taking a moment just to breathe him in.

"It's just for weeks it's been about Zelena, or the baby, explaining to everyone what happened in the Enchanted Forest or just outright explaining us. We haven't had a single day where it's just been our time." She hated that no matter how she phrased it, it sounded like she was whining. She hated whining.

She also hated the way Henry's face dropped as he watched his mother relax into Killian's arms. His eyes filled with disappointment that he immediately hid away behind a smile that was far too practised to be real, intrinsically knowing that the pirate she loved would never let her down.

"It's okay, I'll call Grandpa and tell him we're not going. Maybe he and Leroy can still take the boat out, that way he doesn't have to stay home, too."

_Ouch. Where the hell did the kid learn to play so unfair?_

She sighed a warm huff that spread out across Killian's throat and chest, her fingers curling into the fabric of his jacket as she pulled herself together. "Nah, kid, can't disappoint the old folks." She summoned up a smile and a wink for her son as she untangled herself from the arms of her man. "Go on, get out of here."

"Are you certain, love? At the very least I could stay behind and the lad can spend the day with his grandfather." Killian smiled down at her, not a trace of accusation in his tone.

"And interrupt big boy bonding time?" She rolled her eyes. "Forget it. I should spend some time with Mary Margaret anyway. I can already hear the diapers and bottles calling my name."

"Yes!" Henry hissed as he grabbed his fishing rod and darted out the door before she had a chance to change her mind. "Love you, Mom, thanks! Meet you downstairs, Killian!"

They watched him disappear with amused eyes before Killian lowered his lips to Emma's ear, breathing softly against her skin as he ran a single finger up her spine. "Perhaps tonight we can indulge in some bonding of our own, my love?"

Emma chuckled softly, deftly twisting out of his grasp and handing him his fishing rod. "Maybe. If I haven't tired myself right out with all the wonderful alone time I'll be having today." She lifted an eyebrow pointedly, her eyes dancing with mirth as a sharp chuckle escaped his lips and he shook his head in amusement.

"You never cease to amaze me, Swan."

"Enjoy your day with my father, Captain," she replied saucily, grinning at him over her shoulder as she turned in place and sauntered towards their bedroom, fingers reaching for the hem of her sweater, drawing it up and off her body in a single, drawn out motion.

"Bloody minx!"

His voice cracked softly as his eyes devoured the soft skin she bared to him, a low growl building in his chest as his leather pants tightened uncomfortably. The sound of a truck's horn blasted from outside, increasing the volume of his growl as it became apparent his time with his wanton woman was about to be cut short.

Her bra came off next, the thin piece of silk and lace draping over the back of their sofa as she walked the final few steps out of his sight. The moment she disappeared his growl turned to a whimper, his fishing rod pushed to the side as he struggled to loosen the death grip of leather restraining his suddenly aching need.

"You best know you'll be paying for this when I return, princess," he called after her, his mood suddenly soured by the knowledge he'd be spending at least six hours at sea with only a teenager, a dwarf, and his woman's sodding father for company, with absolutely no chance of release.

His only response was the soft laughter that floated from their bedroom, leaving him no choice but to grin wryly in return. His princess was nothing but a naughty, teasing wench, and damned if he didn't love every second of it.

At the sound of a second series of honks from downstairs, Killian took one last moment to adjust himself properly before taking his rod in hand and stepping out the door, already planning the night ahead.

His Swan had no idea what she was in for when he got home.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	9. Suspension

Title: Suspension

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: Nine

Author: Roguie

Fandom: OuaT

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Words: 400+

Spoilers: Up to 3x22, There's No Place Like Home

Summary: He followed her to the end of the world and time for that kiss.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. Not paid for it. Nothing to do with it. Just a bit of fun.

A/N: Way late and a lot short tonight, but I'm keeping my word to keep something going. ;) Cold is killing me, work is killing me, tomorrow I promise to be better... and on time. ;)

~~~?~~~

From the moment she leaned forward, his entire world stalled. They were a whisper's distance apart, he could feel her warm breath against his lips and a sharp tremble flowed through his body. He was a strong man, a confident man, a bloody pirate for more years than he could count, but that one second that hung between them was enough to destroy him. His heart turned over mercilessly, a heavy beat in his chest that sent an ache deeper than he could tolerate through his every bone. His lungs burned with the need to draw air, but he was terrified to move should he startle her away. He wanted nothing more than to lace his fingers through her hair and pull her to him, to feast from her lips as he had in his every dream, hook pressed hard against her spine to keep her from ever leaving, to possess her as she'd long possessed him, but he couldn't move. He remained frozen in that second, that single, solitary second that he was terrified to pass beyond and yet loathe to remain within.

When she closed that final distance between them, her warm lips covering his in a touch that both burned him and comforted him in ways he could not describe, something within him broke irreparably. With every soft movement of her mouth against his, his heart ached deeper, clenching in his chest with a pain so sweet that tears filled his eyes, unseen and unshed, but there was no mistaking their burn.

He finally found the ability to move, lifting his hand to her face, cradling her jaw in his rough palm, allowing a small portion of himself to be lost in his soft touch against her silken skin. Her fingers found the back of his neck, feathering through his short hair, holding him to her lips as if he'd ever try to escape. It was a long while before he dared to slip closer, finally lifting his hook from the table, stroking down her back in a light, weighted touch as his tongue found the warm recesses of her mouth, taking their kiss deeper for just a single moment before breaking away for air.

Her soft smile when she pulled away gave his heart new life, his own lips curving hesitantly before leaning back to capture hers again. There would be time for talk and smiles and whatever came next later, but those things demanded attention he wasn't ready to give. For the moment, he'd been too long denied what she was finally offering his starving soul; he'd take a bit more time and see that his princess was thoroughly and properly kissed before facing the next potential threat to his set course.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	10. Complacency

Title: Complacency

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: 10

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Rating: M – sexually explicit

Words: 1600+

Summary: He could gripe all he wanted to about technology and modern comforts, but even the great Captain Hook can't resist temptation when it's offered on a barely clothed platter.

Disclaimer: OuaT is definitely not mine. Not on HBO. No pirate tushie on Sunday nights. No sex against the mast of the Jolly Roger. :( Since it's a family program and I'm not being paid for what I do with it, I can safely say, not it.

A/N: Well, still a bit late but at least I'm two hours earlier than yesterday. Cold is a wee bit better, work is still hellish but hey, only three more 12 hour days before I see a day off this week. Yay... Hit me up with what y'all want to see for tomorrow's story. Maybe I can get it done at work instead of waiting till the wee hours of the morning tomorrow. ;)

Fluff, smut or angst... you tell me!

~~~?~~~

There wasn't much he could say about the modern "comforts" her world offered him. He wasn't a great fan of the automobile. The clothing had absolutely no imagination. He truly hated the annoyance of cellular phones. He considered that computers and the internet may in fact be the embodiment of all evil known to man, and what passed for music was complete rubbish.

He'd scowled when she'd sent him the text message to meet her at a warehouse just down from the docks. He should have known she had something up her sleeve that morning when she insisted he leave for the station dressed in his new modern clothing. He'd grumbled quietly but stuffed himself into the denim death trap she left out on the bed, apparently unconcerned with his ability to manoeuvre zippers and buttons with only one hand. She'd left a dark green form fitting shirt for him as well, a good size too small for him he believed, as it clung to his every muscle and left nought to the imagination. He didn't mind the pair of black boots she'd left for him, the military cut the only part of the entire get up he could tolerate.

Still, he'd done as he'd been asked, the smile that softened her features the moment she saw him enough of a reward that he would make due for a day. The sweet, soft kisses that followed before she'd run out the door were icing on an already sugary cake.

It was dark by the time he arrived at the warehouse, the heavy beat of modern music leading him easily to the proper establishment. Once inside the music grew to near painful levels; he could feel the bass in his teeth as his entire body vibrated in time with the dark rhythm. He couldn't stop the scowl from marring his features as he strode deeper into the building, deep lines building between his eyes as he scanned the crowd of writhing bodies that filled the dance floor, all of which seemed to be doing their best impression of Pan's lost ones as they celebrated their debauchery.

He missed the adventure filled music he'd grown up with. He longed for the dances where one seduced their partner with light touches and grace. He ached for full skirts and corsets that tantalized him with tiny glimpses of flesh as they moved with their wearer. This realm rejoiced in the freedom to shock and sin, and while the pirate in him could see the merits, the officer in him could only mourn for what had been lost.

The faces in the crowd were both strange and familiar; people he'd seen around town, seen in the other realm, in some instances he'd seen them in another time. Not one face truly stood out from another under the heavy beat and the harsh lights, not until his eyes settled on her. She danced with the wolf waitress and a young princess he'd seen a time or two, tumblers filled with amber liquid held high over their heads, sweat making her pale skin shine, a smile on her face the likes he'd never seen.

She was wearing a shirt he'd never laid eyes on, the sheer material clinging to her chest like a second skin, the black bra she wore beneath clearly visible and not by accident. He managed to drag his eyes away from her chest long enough to lose all coherent thought at the sight of her long legs, and the absolute lack of anything that covered them. Her skirt, if one could call the small scrap of fabric a skirt, covered nothing more than her arse and if she bent forward far enough it would not even cover that much. The boots she had on came up to her knees, the soft leather molded tightly to her calves, displaying every muscle as her body moved gracefully to the indelicate rhythm offered.

It took every bit of strength he had to ignore the rise of his flesh as he watched her dance, his mouth bone dry, his heart dancing a rhythm of its own as he approached slowly from behind. The wolf's eyes lighted upon him, a knowing grin spreading across her ruby lips, her white teeth flashing in the darkness as she stepped back from her blonde companion and spun herself into the arms of a random stranger that danced nearby.

Emma's steps didn't falter as Ruby moved away, the slow, sensual movements of her body a siren's call to Killian's soul. He was in place behind her before she had the chance to turn, his fingers splayed out across her stomach, pulling her to him, thigh to thigh, hip to hip, his aching need immediately finding home against her ass. She'd have startled against his presence if his hook hadn't found it's way to her thigh, the familiar metal pressed hard and cold under her skirt, her own movements brushing it against her thinly covered core.

His lips pressed against her neck, teeth finding flesh and biting down, marking her, claiming her as his against the heated stares of the aroused males she left in her wake. The beast inside him growled possessively, fingers sliding over her ribs to cup a breast firmly, a pebbled nipple pressing into his palm as he purposely pressed his hook against her molten centre, teasing her as only he knew she loved. Her soft groan was a visceral torture, his already swollen cock growing impossibly harder as she ground her warm flesh into him without mercy.

"You're killing me here, princess."

His voice was like gravel, his accent thick and heavy as each word escaped his tight throat. His hand closed almost painfully around her breast, his hook nipped at the soft flesh of her thigh, drawing a thin line of blood that neither noticed. She slowly stretched her body against his, her hands passing over her ribs, her breasts, her throat, to reach behind her and come together at the back of his neck, twisting her head so that she could meet his lips with a heated kiss. Only when they broke free for air, dragging much needed oxygen into gasping, starving lungs, did she pull him down lower, her lips ghosting over the shell of his ear, forcing a long tremor to course down his spine.

"Your discomfort is a cross I'm more than willing to bear."

The grin that crossed her face was full of teasing and mischief as she twisted out of his grasp, her fingers slipping down to blatantly wrap around his painfully hard, denim caged cock, sending jarring jolts of heat and need through every cell in his body. Her tongue peeked out from between her lips, her green eyes danced with a sinful combination of lust and mirth, and the sway of her hips as she left him on the dance floor were a silent invite to chase her as she ran.

He caught her just outside the entrance to the warehouse, hook and hand spinning her in place, his lips claiming hers harshly as her back met the cold wall behind her with a resounding thump. His blue eyes had gone black with lust, his pupils blown wide by an animalistic need she'd never seen him display in all the time they'd danced their way together. Every conceivable part of her welcomed him as he tore away the thin thong that had protected her modesty, driving two thick fingers into her dripping core without pause, thumb circling and pressing her clit without mercy. Every once dominant nerve she had in her body screamed at her to submit to him and him alone as he fought the zipper on his jeans until his swollen, aching need was freed from its painful confines, finding home between her thighs, head slipping through her warm, wet flesh. Every semi-lucid synapse in his brain listened to and understood why he'd been summoned to her that night, what his woman needed, what she wanted even if she'd not been able to put it in words; so it was without words that he found home inside her body in one thick, long thrust that had her screaming instantly in his arms.

Perhaps when they managed to stumble home that night he'd rekindle the lingering need she'd be left with after she'd come around him. Perhaps he'd kiss her deeply, strip her slowly, enter her gently, and move purposely until they came apart in each others arms in quiet tenderness. There would be no need for her to tease him with her scandalous modern clothing. They would not find themselves moving to a song that had no purpose beyond its tribal rhythm. They'd not need technology to communicate when their bodies spoke endless stories as they joined together. They'd cater to the young, good hearted lieutenant in him that still believed in romance and making love.

But for now she'd taunted out his inner pirate; if his girl wanted him to fuck her against a warehouse wall twenty feet from the docks, hidden from view only by the grace of a moonless night, he wasn't going to complain. Not with her wrapped so tightly around his flesh that he could feel both their hearts beat in the clench of her hot, gripping walls. Not while he drove into her with such force that when she came apart with a sudden cry, her nails dug in and drew blood from his shoulders. Not when she'd milked his orgasm from him so hard that he had to lean into her to keep them standing when the world greyed out of existence.

Somehow she managed to cater to both his sides evenly, the man and the beast, without even trying. He'd never be able to grow complacent in life with his princess, he'd never have a chance to get bored. She had a funny way of surprising him just when he thought he knew what to expect next.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment. It's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	11. A Good Look

Title: A Good Look

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: 11

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Rating: K – it's so fluffy!

Words: 2500+

Spoilers: Up to and Including 3x22 There's No Place Like Home

Summary: There's nothing Mary Margaret wouldn't do for Emma, so when Emma is asked a favour by her mother, there's no way she can say no. Only it's Killian that ends up fulfilling that favour when Emma is called into work.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine in any way shape or form. Though I think I've created a bit of an unintentional AU post finale world for Emma and Killian in this little series... that world is mine. ;) Nobody pays me, the show's not on HBO, and I've yet to see that pirate's fine tush, so I can safely say, not it.

A/N: Well folks, so many of you have asked for a baby Neal fic that I had to do it for tonight's prompt. Once again I missed the midnight deadline (only by a half hour today though! Yay me!), I'm blaming work because I'm there an hour later each night this week, but hey, only 2 more 12 hour days and then I've got a day off! Whoot! This fic is just pure fluff fluff and more fluff. If you're diabetic, I suggest a bit of insulin before reading this because your sugars are going to sky rocket. Tomorrow should be my Lieutenant Duckling ficlet day; I believe a certain Lieutenant is waiting on the bluffs for a very pretty Crown Princess... is it okay with everyone if we check in with them tomorrow, or should I leave that poor young Lieutenant waiting?

I may have a bit of a scheduling issue in the coming days; the matriarch of my family passed on this morning, so I'll have a funeral in Toronto at some point in the next three or four days. I may or may not have to miss posting that day, just depending on travelling and timing. Driving to and from the city sucks on a good day, plus my dad is pretty broken up about her loss as she was his god mother; they were very close so I may spend a bit of extra time with him. Can't say for sure, though, but if I do end up missing a day, I'll get an extra piece up throughout the week to make up for it.

~~~?~~~

Nothing ever quite worked out the way she planned. Mary Margaret never asked her for anything, not a damned thing. She gave Emma everything she had without question; if Emma a night alone, Henry was always welcomed at her parents home. If Emma needed help with something, Mary Margaret was the first one on her feet, making sure whatever was needed was done. If Emma needed an ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on, a friend to pass time with, her mother was there for her without hesitation. So when Mary Margaret asked Emma to spare just a single day for her, Emma didn't have it in her soul to say no.

Her parents arrived late Saturday night with the baby. It took the prince three trips up the stairs to usher inside all the things she'd be needing over the next day. Diapers. Pre-filled bottles. An uncountable number of onesies. Baby soap. Baby shampoo. Bum cream. Baby powder. Bassinet. Baby blankets. Toys. Even a padded foam square for the floor if she wanted to lay her brother down. Her little living room, already cluttered with video games, school books, a sextant that had appeared out of nowhere a week or two back, files she'd brought home from the station, coats that were slung over a sofa, amongst other day to day stuff, seemed miniscule now packed with her brother's extra things.

"Jeez, guys, I thought I was keeping him for a night, not raising him for you." Emma chuckled nervously as she picked at a new package of diapers.

"Babies need a lot of stuff, Emma. This is a big thing you're doing for your brother." David laid a hand on her shoulder, frowning slightly. "If you're not ready to do this, we can wait till another weekend."

"David... Dad... no! We'll be fine. I mean, really, the kid eats, sleeps and poops... how much different can it be than taking care of Killian?"

Of course the pirate picked that exact moment to walk through the open door, Mary Margaret's sudden burst of laughter alerting the room to his presence a mere second before his half wounded, half amused, "My thanks for that, Swan," floated across the room.

"Of course," Emma muttered, but the grins that passed between them were without accusation.

"Not to change the subject from Swan's ability to properly care for the young prince, but Henry and I have made plans for the evening. Where is the lad?"

A slow, wicked grin crossed Emma's face as she lifted a single eyebrow. "Henry got a call from Regina a few hours ago who asked if he'd spend the weekend with her. Looks like your attempt to avoid baby duty just blew up in your face, pirate."

Killian tried to keep the smirk controlled, to school his face into a look of shocked disappointment, but he failed when his eyes began to sparkle with amusement. "His betrayal cuts me deeply."

"If you two are finished with whatever this is..." David gestured between them, his face a mask of displeasure as he kissed his young son's forehead and began manoeuvring his wife towards the door.

"You have our numbers if you need us. Rumpelstiltskin assured us that there would be cellular reception at the cabin so we're less than a half hour away if something happens." Mary Margaret fussed with the infant nervously before handing him gently over to his sister.

"Go. Relax and be young. I have this. Neal's a smart little guy; he's not going to give his big sister a hard time, are you, kid?" Emma cuddled the infant to her chest, kissing her mother's cheek as she purposely turned away from the over protective woman and settled into the corner of her sofa, turning her attention entirely to the baby.

Killian saw her parents to the door, closing and locking it behind them before turning back to take in the train wreck that was their living room. "I've seen houses full of children with less than they expect us to use in a single night."

Emma chuckled softly, stroking a gentle finger down her brother's cheek. "Cut them some slack, they're nervous. It's their first night away from this little guy, isn't it, baby?" She cooed to him softly, rocking him in her arms.

She felt more than heard the soft hum that came from him as he stood to the side watching her with her brother. A strange tension radiated off of him, something she'd not felt in him before. From the corner of her eye she watched as his throat bobbed slowly, his fingers clenching and unclenching rhythmically, his eyes dark with something unreadable. She cocked her head to the side, keeping her voice gentle as she caught his gaze. "What?"

He shook his head slowly, forcing the tension to fade as he came to sit beside her, stroking one of the baby's tiny feet with a single finger. "It's a good look for you, Swan," he murmured softly, avoiding her eyes.

She instantly stiffened, her heart picking up pace, her breathing strained as she struggled to find a reply. She was saved by the bell, however, when her cell phone rang in from one of the station's forwarded lines. Shifting Neal to Killian's arms was easier than she would have expected, his damaged arm more than capable of cradling the child leaving his hand free to catch the tiny fingers that reached for the whiskers on his face.

The news wasn't something she wanted to hear. Something had driven a docked ship through one of the boathouses, the wall collapsing inwards, ship and structure heavily damaged with no explanation. She glanced between the phone and Killian, hesitating in her duties as the sheriff as she was forced to consider her promise to her parents to care for her brother. Killian met her concerned gaze with one filled with patience and tolerance.

"Go, love. The prince and I will be fine for a few hours. Contrary to what you may believe, I am fully capable of ensuring that no harm will come to the infant."

It took Emma a full five seconds of consideration before she nodded and confirmed she'd be on her way to the docks momentarily. As she darted around the apartment, gathering a go bag for the investigation, she rattled off her brother's feeding schedule and quickly explained the idea behind baby wipes, diaper cream and baby powder. He chuckled through the entire explanation, but even in her rush she could tell he was paying complete attention.

She took one last look back at the pirate and her brother before she closed the door behind her, lips pressed together nervously, eyes uncertain, until she watched as he tickled the baby's tummy, his attention fully captured by the cooing gurgles escaping her brother's lips. She melted for a full minute against the door frame before coming back to herself, shaking her head softly.

"Hey, Killian?" He looked up at her, a gentle smile on his lips, love in his eyes. "Thank you."

"We're just a couple of men getting to know each other, nothing to thank me for." His wink was saucy, his eyes dancing with mirth. "Go to work, Swan."

~~~?~~~

She wasn't sure what she expected to find when she came back to the apartment long hours later. Killian's confidence in his capability of caring for her brother went a long way in easing her nerves over leaving them alone. The adoration for the infant he showed in his gentle touches to the baby's soft skin helped to lessen the guilt she felt at abandoning her brother so soon after she'd offered to watch him. Still, the fact that she'd left a centuries old pirate alone with a helpless newborn left her on edge.

Had he managed to change Neal's diapers with out incident? With having only one hand it couldn't have been an easy task.

Did she tell him what temperature the bottles should have been heated to? She'd been gone long enough that her brother would have eaten two.

Oh, God! Did she tell him he had to burp the baby after every meal, or did the poor thing have to cry through the pains of unrelieved gas?

Emma silently chastised herself for leaving them even though it had been an emergency and with David at the cabin there was no one else that could have helped. It's not that she doubted Killian's heart was in the right place, but his time and hers were so completely different, how could she expect him to just know what the baby would need? She half expected to open the door and find her apartment destroyed, bottles exploded on walls from too much heat exposure, diapers both clean and used strewn across the apartment from frustrations in completing the changing, pirate and infant alike covered in baby vomit when the kid exploded from gas build up.

What she found, however, when she opened that door, stopped her heart the way nothing else ever could.

She closed the door silently, slipping out of her shoes and coat, moving closer to where they lay asleep, desperate to not make a sound. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, her hand clenched tightly over her aching heart as she looked down at them. Killian lay sleeping quietly on the sofa, his hook removed and resting on the table a few feet away. Neal lay across his chest, sleeping just as deeply, his little fist wrapped around Killian's finger, his tiny lips wrapped around the very tip, his fragile body held in place by Killian's bare stump. At some point her pirate had not only removed his hook but the brace he used to hide the scarring from anyone's curious eyes. He'd obviously not wanted the rough leather and cool metal to disturb his tiny ward, instead leaving himself bare and vulnerable to ensure the baby's comfort.

The apartment was in no further disarray than it had been when her parents left. Two bottles were washed and drying in the dish rack in the kitchen. A burping towel lay across the diaper disposal bin her parents had thoughtfully brought with them. The very low strains of classical music filled the room, just loud enough to hear, lulling her boys into an even deeper sleep.

She didn't know how long she watched them; long enough for every emotion she'd ever suppressed in her life to come flying to the surface, splitting open her heart, filling her with an ache so bone deep she wasn't sure if she'd ever stop feeling it. Her throat closed tightly, the tears that burned her green eyes since the moment she walked through the door fell freely, her breath came in soft pants that terrified her even more than the desperate emotion that enveloped her.

She wanted this. She wanted this so badly that she wasn't sure she'd be able to find the words to say as much. Every single regret she'd had since the day she let Henry be carried out of her life bubbled up, and with sudden clarity she understood what her mother had been trying to say in that cave so very long ago. She had an amazing son, who she couldn't be any more proud of and that she loved very much, but she'd missed out on his first steps, his first words, his first day of school, his first everything. She'd allowed that to be taken from her because she didn't think she had the love, the foundation, the ability to give him what he needed.

She was so very wrong.

She'd found love. She was building a foundation. She'd proven to herself time and again that she had the ability to be a good mother to Henry, and to any child that came along. She wanted them to come along, and more than that, she wanted the pirate who held her brother to his chest so gently to have that experience with her. She wanted black haired, blue eyed babies with an inexplicable love of the sea; she wanted blonde haired green eyed babies that brought him to his knees; she wanted a mix of both that would spend their lives driving their parents insane with the stubborn, mischievous antics they'd come by honestly.

She wanted it so badly that it physically hurt and damn near knocked her feet out from under her when she could see their faces so clearly that they may as well have already been born. She must have made some kind of sound of which she wasn't aware; Killian's blue eyes shot open, instantly alert as he first checked the infant asleep on his chest and then unerringly found her in the darkness, trembling and tear stained as she looked down on them.

"Swan?" he whispered softly, ever mindful of her brother, "Are you all right?"

She nodded in the darkness, wiping away her tears as she came to sit beside him, resting her head against his shoulder, softly stroking the baby's cheek.

"Are you sure, love, because you look as though you've been crying."

She shrugged silently, still not trusting her voice, closing her eyes and just breathing them in, pirate and baby, sea salt and powder.

"Emma, you're scaring me, love." He'd have struggled to get up if the little prince weren't so soundly asleep; he had to make do with twisting just enough to run the edge of his stump against her cheek, feeling her tears even through the damaged flesh that remained.

"Don't. It's nothing." She finally managed to whisper, shaking her head softly, pressing her lips to his scars in a gentle kiss. "It's just..." she breathed in deeply once more, steadying her voice, calming her emotions, letting the peace of the night settle her into the life she suddenly saw before her. "It's a good look for you."

The way his breath caught in his chest, escaping long moments later in a stuttering, drawn out gasp, punctuated by the suddenly rhythm-less beat of his startled heart, she knew he understood.

After all, he'd felt it earlier in the night himself. As usual, she just needed a while to catch up.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time. Especially since I signed her up for doing this once a day now... she's already ready to mutiny! Please help her understand, it's all worth while!_


	12. The Second Chapter

Title: The Second Chapter

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: 12

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Killian/Emma

Rated: K

Words: 3200+

Spoilers: Nope

Summary: They'd shared a dance at a royal ball he'd not wanted to attend, but after having her in his arms, he couldn't fathom not seeing her again. He'd wait on the bluffs until the sun went down if there was the smallest chance she'd meet him before he sailed off into the night.

Disclaimer: OuaT is definitely not mine. I don't know how many other ways to say it, but until I've got a naked pirate tied up in my living room willing to submit to my every command, I hardly doubt I'll ever be so lucky as to own that show. I'm not paid, I've not seen the pirate's naked tush, and the show doesn't air on HBO, so I can safely say, not it.

A/N: Holy crap, this one got away from me. 100-500 words my ass! This is actually the only reason I'm late tonight, because these two would not stop bloody flirting, I've been writing since I got home at 9:30! So here we have the continuation of my little Lieutenant Duckling world. Gosh I love these two kids!

A/N2: Holy crap, baby Neal went over well yesterday. You guys are amazing with all the reviews you sent in for that little fic. I spent all day grinning like a fool and I can't thank you enough for your kind words. You people truly made my day.

~~~?~~~

He stood on the bluffs overlooking the ocean; he could see the sails of the Jewel of the Realm as the men aboard prepared her to set sail in less time than he'd care to admit. Perhaps he was overly confident in himself as he waited there, a small box he'd found on the ship and converted into a picnic basket for the afternoon resting under a thick old tree near the edge of the bluff. A blanket he'd taken from his cot aboard the Jewel lay folded neatly atop the box, unfortunately nothing fancy as he would have preferred, but it was a blanket none the less.

When the sun shone high above his head and still he remained alone, Killian thought for a moment that perhaps she'd meant it when she said she'd not come. Perhaps her parents interceded, perhaps there was some formal affair that called for her attention; he'd not exactly given her an option on time. More minutes passed and he grew less confident, moving from his spot overlooking his ship back to the makeshift picnic he'd arranged. He began questioning his intelligence at using an old storage crate when a princess would be used to pretty wicker. He wished he had something softer than the worn wool blanket that would no doubt irritate her fair skin. He silently berated himself for thinking a that a lady of her calibre would have meant anything different than what she said when she'd clearly pointed out the difference in their positions within society. He called himself a fool, but still he waited.

With his back up against the old oak tree and his legs spread out on the grass, he closed his eyes against the sun beaming down upon him, determined to wait until it became time to return to his vessel and prepare for the month long voyage they'd undertake. His captain had his men well in hand for the afternoon, but the lieutenant would be needed before long.

Perhaps he'd fallen asleep as he waited, for when he came back to himself the sun was no longer beating down on his closed eyes and he found himself resting in a shadow. He opened his eyes slowly, startled to find his curious gaze met by deep, sparkling green depths.

"I thought you a gentleman, Lieutenant, not a lazy beast shirking his duties for an afternoon nap." Her eyebrow rose pointedly, but the gentle curve to her lips stole away the sting of her words.

"And I thought you a proper lady, highness, not a common girl who took her fancies in making a gentleman wait."

Her grin widened as she reached up to remove the cap that secured the long tresses of her blonde hair; she'd obviously taken great care in hiding her identity to those who looked upon her from afar. Her fine silken dresses had been exchanged for something far more simple; a soft blue cotton that rested low against her pale skin, its skirts flaring away from her ankles in the wind, free of the many layers of petticoats she'd worn the night prior. Her arms and shoulders were bare beneath a white shawl, her boots simple black with belts. Not a soul would consider her the crown princess until they looked upon her face and lost themselves within the kindness of her eyes.

"And so I see the true nature of the dashing young lieutenant that swept me away last evening," she teased back lightly, "Behind the poetic words lay a cutting tongue."

Killian rose to his feet, bowing low before her as he looked up through his lashes and winked. "If your interest lay upon my tongue, Princess, you need only ask and I would be more than obliged to introduce you to its many wonders."

Her blush hadn't changed from the night before except now he was able to track its slow progress down her throat and across the soft skin that rested above the hem of her dress. It disappeared well below that very hem, calling to his eyes to chase it, leaving his throat dry and his heart to beat an erratic rhythm that should have startled him and yet did not.

"Scandalous talk, Lieutenant," she managed, her green eyes lighting with a fire he prayed meant something other than anger.

"Aye, Highness, if you've a mind I'd not object to whatever punishment you see fit." He smirked at her as he straightened from his bow, his blue eyes filled with challenge.

"It seems such a waste to have come all this way to punish you for words, when I do recall having been promised a light meal." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, pointedly looking from his dancing eyes to the box that lay beyond him. "If you'd be the gentleman you so claim and set out the food? I've brought with me a bottle of wine from my father's stores." She turned to move back to the horse he'd not heard approach, easily reaching into the saddlebags and withdrawing a fine vintage.

Killian was speechless as he moved to do as she asked, laying out his thin blanket to cover the grass and dirt beneath the tree. He kept his eyes to himself, laying out the sandwiches and fruit he'd bought at the village tavern, pushing to the side the canteen of water he'd packed in with it, only setting out the small cups he'd taken from the Jewel's galley before leaving. He looked down at the meagre offerings and cringed, once again doubting what he had been thinking when he packaged it all up.

Emma never said a word as she settled herself onto the blanket across from him, handing him the bottle of wine as she smiled down at the simple meal. "Is that chicken on the bread?" she asked quietly, reaching for a sandwich as he struggled to open the bottle.

"Aye. Fresh too."

She gave him a wide grin before biting into the bread, a decidedly unprincess-like moan of pleasure escaping her lips as she chewed. "Oh, this is excellent! The staff hardly ever serves chicken at the castle; as it was explained to me once, game fowl is of a much higher quality than the regular birds." She shook her head, taking another large bite. "It's far too greasy and sits so heavy afterwards. Chicken is much nicer."

Killian watched her in awe as she consumed her entire sandwich before he'd even started his own. He chuckled softly, handing her a cup of the wine she'd brought, along with a second sandwich. "I'm pleased I've made the proper choice then, Highness," he grinned at her, nudging the second sandwich closer to her.

"Will you be a typical man and crow about that, now?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow, seriously contemplating the second sandwich.

"Perhaps if you were to allow me to steal a kiss, m'lady, I'd be more apt to keep this secret between us. After all, a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, now does he?"

She snorted softly, unwrapping the second sandwich and biting into it heartily. "I've come to doubt your claim as a gentleman, Mr. Jones. All this talk of tongues and kissing on an afternoon you promised nought but good company and conversation."

"As you wish," he inclined his head slightly. "Then tell me about yourself, Princess, for I know nothing more than what I've witnessed in these past eighteen hours."

"What would you have me tell you?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps your age? The activity you enjoy best? Anything to soothe my craving for knowledge where you're concerned."

She giggled, sipping her wine, considering him carefully. "Few in the kingdom do not know my age, Lieutenant."

"Aye, but I'm a man of the sea, love, and I don't listen to idle chatter."

She blushed heartily once again, shaking her head. "I have but eighteen winters; I've lived in this castle my entire life but have enjoyed travel to other lands when my parents approve. I enjoy most activities, although I much prefer the outdoors to indoors."

He leaned slightly closer to her, once again lost in the stain her blush left on her fair skin. "But which activities truly motivate your heart, Princess?"

She shrugged softly, "I'm quite adept at riding. Mother says I come by the skill honestly, as my father is a master horseman."

"And you ride quite often?"

"A fair bit, yes, which is actually why I was able to slip away from the castle unnoticed. They'll not question my absence so long as I'm home in time for dinner."

Killian's eyes sparkled mischievously as he shifted closer still. "Is that so, love? You've allowed yourself to meet with me, a strange man in your lands, and no one is the wiser? What would you do if I tried to whisk you off to my ship? We could be far from port before your parents became wise to your disappearance."

She giggled, reaching for the bottle of wine and pouring herself a second generous cup. "You underestimate me, Mr. Jones. I'm skilled in battle as well. My father insisted on a full knowledge of hand to hand combat considering my propensity to steal away from the castle unseen."

Killian's laugh was filled with true mirth. "Truly, m'lady? Hand to hand combat? A tiny bit like you?"

"You laugh, sir, but I've bested larger than yourself."

"Something you'll have to demonstrate for me to believe, I'm afraid." He lifted an eyebrow at her suggestively, finding enough courage to trace a finger down the delicate skin of her forearm.

"You're a lech, Mr. Jones," she glared down at him with all the intimidation she possessed, only to be met by his gentle smile and encouraging eyes.

"Aye, lass, but still a gentleman. If I cause you discomfort, please say as much and I'll stop. My interest is truly in getting to know you better."

"But what form of getting to know me interests you the most?" Her eyes grew suddenly wide, the soft circle her lips formed telling him she'd not meant to say anything quite as suggestive, her blush deepening as she suddenly found an apple on the blanket worth of her complete attention.

Killian's grin spread, his fingers relaxing and brushing her arm with soft firm strokes. "What would you know of such things, my little princess?" he murmured softly.

"Enough, I'm sure, to know what's on your mind." She tried to keep her tone haughty and unimpressed, but the rise of soft goosebumps that chased the trail his fingers made on her flesh followed by the soft shiver that wracked her spine spoke volumes of her sheer innocence.

"Aye, I'm sure many a young prince has spent time getting to know you," he teased softly, his fingers moving from her arm to her back, continuing the soft, unimposing touch.

"They have tried, and I assure you, sir, they've gotten no further than you will today." She bit her lip soundly to cover the quickening of her breath, but even with the small distance that still separated them Killian could hear the tell tale beat of her startled heart.

"That knowledge soothes me like no other, Princess," he murmured truthfully, removing his wandering hand as she truly started to tremble and the heat from her blush could be felt between them.

They remained in silence for long moments, both staring out over the bluff as the sun began to lower, the afternoon growing long. "When do you set sail?" she asked quietly, not meeting his eyes as she spoke.

"A few hours yet, although my captain will need me back before long." Killian spoke wistfully as he once again found himself looking for the sails of the Jewel.

"And your journey will last how long?"

"A full month at the very least. Perhaps a week or two longer depending on the winds. The services of the Jewel have been assigned to your father for the foreseeable future as my King prepares for war on his front. We're to run between the kingdoms regularly, providing supplies for the coming combat. Your father has been very generous in his dealings with my King."

Emma nodded quietly, surprising Killian as she shifted on the blanket, leaning against his shoulder while they watched over the sea. "It is good that you'll be returning here, Mr. Jones. I'd not like to think our conversation will end today."

Killian couldn't help the leap of his heart as she spoke, his eyes betraying him as swiftly as his lips as his face broke out in an honest smile. "I feel the same, Princess."

"Emma," she murmured softly, turning to offer him a smile.

"Emma," he repeated, his smile reflected in his eyes as her name passed his lips. "It has been my greatest pleasure to meet you, Emma. Perhaps on our next meeting, we can do away with the formality of our conversation and speak like friends?"

"You're still a lech, Mr. Jones," she began, only to be interrupted as his large fingers enveloped her own, the warmth of his hand seeping beneath her skin.

"Killian, please."

"Fine. You're still a lech, Killian, and I'm sure my father will have my head should he discover that I've been consorting with you, but I find myself unable to say no when you ask. So, if it's friends you want to be, then perhaps the formality can be overseen. Upon your return, that is."

He chuckled softly. "Upon my return, of course." He winked at her, catching her startled gaze.

"What?"

"Holding back friendship until I return. Does that mean m'lady will miss me while I'm sailing the realm for her father?"

She lifted a stoic eyebrow, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "You flatter yourself, sir. We hardly know one another well enough to be missed."

He nudged her shoulder slightly, pulling her fingers to his lips. "And yet you're bartering for my return."

"You think very highly of yourself, Killian."

He grinned against her fingers before climbing to his feet and pulling the princess to her own. "I could hardly think lowly of myself, could I? After all, I'm an officer in the King's navy, second in command of the fastest ship in the realm, I'm devilishly handsome and I've a beautiful princess on my arm that will miss me while I'm gone. If asked I would have to say I've been blessed by the gods, love, wouldn't you?"

"You exaggerate the situation, Lieutenant, I am hardly on your arm."

He chuckled, offering her a saucy wink before packing up the remains of their lunch. "So you'd agree I'm devilishly handsome and that you'll miss me, then?" He laughed as she blushed, turning her back on him while he folded his blanket and went to fetch her horse from its tether. "I accept your silence as a statement that you concur."

"Lech."

"Only for you, love."

"And every barmaid in every port?"

Something twisted inside Killian as he turned to face her, her innocence radiating from her as she waited shyly for a response to which she quite obviously didn't want to know the truth. Oddly, Killian found himself unable to lie while she looked at him, wide green eyes trusting even if they were tinged with trepidation.

"No longer." He said simply, inclining his head for the princess to take her horse from his grasp. He bowed to her more as a habit than a formality and stepped away, offering her his clasped hands to assist as she mounted. Once she was settled she looked down at him, a soft smile curving her lips.

"You will sail safe, Lieutenant?"

He nodded quietly, sorry to see their afternoon end. "Of course, m'lady. I would hate to disappoint you should I not return."

She reached into her saddlebag and withdrew a small bit of cloth, handing it to Killian with trembling fingers. "I shouldn't give favours to a sailor, in fact, I really don't know why I brought it in the first place, but if you should find yourself lonely while you're on the sea, Killian, take this out and think of me and know I look forward to another picnic when you return."

He held the small square in his hand, the silken fabric moving easily between his fingers; it was a patch of blue the exact shade of the dress she'd worn to the ball the night before, her initials carefully embroidered into the top corner of the fabric, small enough not to be noticed, but his eyes caught them immediately. "Emma..." he started, his words a reluctant protest on his lips knowing they could both be severely reprimanded if anyone understood the meaning behind the cloth.

"If my father taught me anything it was that all men are equal; it's their actions that set them apart from each other. He may have forgotten that over the years, but I haven't. I've enjoyed our time together, last night and now, and I'd like to spend more time with you when you return, regardless of our statuses. Will you agree?"

Killian swallowed thickly, taking a long moment to consider her words before tucking her favour away in his jacket pocket. He knew he should return it, knew that she was far too young to be giving favours to anyone beyond the young princes that would come for her hand; he knew he should discourage her gently, but his heart skipped beats at the thought and a traitorous selfishness rose up within him. If he had any kind of a chance to truly know the young princess, he had to take it, regardless of what was right. "Aye, lass, of course I agree."

"Very well, then I expect to hear word from you no later than six weeks from tonight." She issued her words as a command, but her honest smile and wide green eyes told him the truth. She looked forward to their next stolen hours as much as he.

"A promise I'll gladly keep, Highness." He'd never spoke words more true in his life.

Although he'd spent the afternoon surprising her, it was Emma that provided the final shock. She leaned down from her horse, gracefully clung to the saddle, and pressed her warm lips to his, stealing the first kiss they were to share between them for her own. His surprise prevented him from reacting further, his stunned mind only able to move his lips against hers for a brief moment before she leaned away once again, her cheeks bright red, her eyes blazing with life.

No further words fell between them. She spun her horse abruptly, kicking into its side, her hair flowing down her back in the wind, free of the cap she'd forgotten she'd let rest under the oak tree they'd abandoned. He watched her in awe for long minutes as she sped away, never looking back over her shoulder, until the forest between the castle and the bluffs swallowed her and she disappeared from view.

Only when every last trace of her was gone did he turn back around, gathering his belongings and beginning his long walk back to the docks where his captain and crew were waiting on his presence. For the first time in his life as a naval officer, Killian Jones found himself loathe to leave port. The only thing that kept him going through the motions that were so ingrained they required no conscious thought was the understanding that the next time he set foot in this kingdom, he wouldn't waste precious time pussy footing around the crown princess. Every spare moment he had off his ship would be spent in her presence, one way or another.

There was no doubt that Emma had thoroughly captured his attention. He would have wondered how long it would take her to capture his heart, if she hadn't already ridden off with it safely enclosed in her hands.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	13. Staking Claim

Title: Staking Claim

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: 13

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Rating: K+

Words: 700+

Spoilers: Up to and Including 3x22 There's No Place Like Home

Summary: The whispering in town about the Saviour and her Pirate needs to come to an end. Sometimes you just have to stake your claim to make your point.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine in any way shape or form. Nobody pays me, the show's not on HBO, and I've yet to see that pirate's fine tush, so I can safely say, not it.

A/N: Just a little scene tonight as I'm frelling exhausted. Thank God tomorrow is finally my day off! 72 hour work weeks suck. I'll have something a bit longer for you then. This is based off a prompt for the entire town finally seeing Emma and Killian PDA. Any ideas what you're feeling for tomorrows piece? Fluff? Smut? Angst? Let me know. ;)

~~~?~~~

Killian Jones was lost in the power of sweet, tender kisses. Her lips moved over his softly, her fingers tangled in his hair, her chest pressed against his until they practically shared a single heartbeat. People milled around them, their low voices a dim background against the perfection that was the feeling of her in his arms.

This moment was all on Emma Swan, his Saviour, his love. She'd wanted to make sure the entire town knew where they stood in their relationship so that the rumours could stop spreading, the gossips could stop whispering, and the next time she stepped into the Rabbit Hole with her pirate, the bloody wench behind the bar would be less tempted to try and tempt his favour. That had been perhaps one of his favourite evenings out with her, and the sex when they'd gotten home was bloody astounding. She'd been angry and possessive, leaving him hanging on for the ride and loving every sodding second she'd spent in his arms.

It all brought them to this point, officially on display for anyone to see, not that he was complaining. Killian would take any excuse to steal Emma's determined kisses, even if his leathers had grown uncomfortably tight, shivers ran down his spine, and his eyes had grown black with rampant arousal. It all went hand in hand with loving the Saviour; as long as at the end of the night he found release in her arms, he'd let her publicly torture him whenever she wanted.

The fireworks Regina had ordered for the night were brilliant, perhaps a bit more magic than science but he doubted anyone would complain. The entire town had been gathered in the park to watch the display in the sky and were only at that moment milling about, readying themselves to leave. Much to the credit of Emma's kiss, Killian hardly even realized the show had ended, lost as he was under her touch. Only when her boy approached with his other mother and grandparents did he finally step back from the arms of his love, a self satisfied grin curving his lips as he took in the cold warning in her father's face.

"Lovely. Leave it to the princess and the pirate to put on a show with more fireworks than I'd ordered for the entire town."

Killian's blue eyes narrowed, shooting the Queen a dark look. "The envy in your voice doesn't suit you, Regina. I thought that was more your sister's side of things."

No one else dared say a word as he pulled his love back to his chest, wrapping his arms around her against the chill in the night, grinning openly at anyone who dared meet his gaze. People gawked at them silently as they walked by, the chagrin in their eyes confirmation that the intimate display between the Saviour and her consort had not gone unnoticed. Something warm spread through Killian's veins with each look they earned; this may have been Emma's doing, but tonight he'd staked his claim just as openly.

The small group talked easily amongst themselves as they walked out of the park; Emma had fallen back with her parents, never missing a chance to spend a moment with her little brother. Regina had fallen behind, only to leave the group entirely as they crossed the road towards Granny's for a nightcap of hot chocolate. Henry had moved up to walk with Killian, the pirate's arm coming to rest across the lad's shoulders, shielding him against the chill in the night, their heads held together as they plotted something of which Emma was quite certain she'd never approve.

For once everything was quiet in Storybrooke. For once they didn't have to look over their shoulders before crossing a street. For once they could take a moment and enjoy what life was offering them. Family. Friends. Love. Forever. They were such simple words, such simple ideas. So, for one night in her life Emma Swan wanted to flaunt what she had in front of the entire town. She wanted to laugh with her parents, show off the love she had for her pirate, and bask in the knowledge that her son was happy and secure with people that put him above all else.

If anyone could blame her, they could file a complaint tomorrow. She'd claimed tonight for her family and wasn't about to let a second of it slip away.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	14. Containment Breach

Title: Containment Breach

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: 14

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Killian/Emma

Rating: T

Word Count: 1600+

Spoilers: Nope.

Summary: She kept quiet while watching another woman molest her pirate, for the most part, but the foolish man encouraged her to fight for what she wants.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine in any way shape or form. If they want to call and ask me to write for them, then, hell yeah, I'm on board; since I don't believe in holding my breath for things that will never happen, here's some free borrowings instead.

A/N: Holy crap, I'm going to make it on time two nights in a row... yay me! ;) Once again you lot astound me with your reviews; seriously, we've broken a hundred? That's pretty freaking awesome and will keep me going at least another week on praise alone. ;) LTC522 asked for a telling of the handsy bar wench that pissed Emma off so badly in last night's little ficlet, so, have fun meeting Elsie. ;)

~~~?~~~

Rage.

Blinding hot, all consuming, completely irrational, potentially murderous rage.

She didn't know who the bar bitch had been in the Enchanted Forest, but the way she hung herself all over Killian as she took their orders left Emma to believe that she had been nothing better than a tavern whore. Normally she wasn't quite as possessive. Killian had chased her, fought for her, come back for her, and had spent every moment since she'd let him in ensuring that he knew she was the only one for whom he had eyes. It wasn't even that he was responding to the woman's tactics; he brushed away her touches, didn't lean into the breasts offered so blatantly as she leaned over him, certainly didn't invite the sultry looks or the licking of her lips that the woman sent his way. His eyes barely strayed towards her for more than a second and then only to give her their order; he was a gentleman after all and maintaining eye contact was something important to him.

No, the rage came from Emma's apparent invisibility. No look was given in her direction, even when she spoke to place her order. No glance was given her way when their glasses were laid on the table in front of Killian only. Nothing in the woman's behaviour even indicated that Emma was at the table aside from the fact she'd actually managed to get her order correct. It was infuriating that any self respecting human being would behave with such impertinence; throwing herself at a man that was clearly taken.

Against her own nature, Emma stayed quiet; she watched the woman's fingers trail along Killian's shoulders without breaking each and every digit slowly for the pure purpose of listening to the woman scream. She watched her lean her breasts into Killian's face as she pretended to clean the table they'd not yet had a chance to clutter without pouring her ice cold beer down the woman's already too tight tank top. She watched as she "accidentally" dropped her notepad to the ground, bending so that her ass rubbed up against Killian's thigh, her skirt far too short to hide the purple polka dotted thong that displayed her every asset without shoving her foot so far up the woman's ass that the waitress would be tasting the nail polish Emma had painted on that evening for an entire week. No, Emma stayed quiet, stewing in the rage that tinted everything an extraordinary shade of red, her jaw clenched so tightly together that she could swear the people two tables over could hear her teeth slowly grind down to nubs.

With every ounce of control she possessed, Emma breathed slowly through her nose, doing her best to keep up with Killian's random string of conversation as he carried on as though he'd not noticed their waitress's unappreciated advances. The woman finally backed off, heading away to take the orders of another table, allowing Emma to relax slightly and uncurl the fingers that were cutting half moons into the flesh of her palms, deep enough to draw tiny droplets of blood. With great effort she took a sip of her beer, finally looking up to meet Killian's curious gaze and lifted eyebrow.

"Something the matter, Swan?" he asked lightly, his blue eyes beginning a mischievous dance she knew all too well.

She forced a smile on to her face, one that didn't meet her suddenly cold eyes. "I guess I'm just not a fan of the atmosphere in this place."

Killian struggled against the grin that threatened to turn up the corners of his lips as he casually leaned back in his chair, glancing around them. "Really? Compared to the taverns I once frequented, this establishment is quite elegant."

She snorted quietly. "Yeah, elegant. Are you sure you don't come here for the familiarity of the wait staff?"

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean, love." Finally he failed at containing the smirk, his tongue in cheek as he pointedly glanced over to their waitress then back to Emma's disbelieving stare.

"Right, and you didn't happen to notice the pair of breasts that were perched on your nose for five minutes after we got here."

"Why, Swan, I could hardly tell in the dim light, but I'd wager your eyes have grown somewhat more green than is normal." He chuckled softly, edging his chair closer to her, taking her hand in his. "Elsie is just doing her job, lass; granted she is rather eager for attention this evening, but she'll not have mine."

She grumbled quietly under her breath but he could feel her relax under his gentle touch. "You're on a first name basis, are you, Hook?"

Another warm chuckle, this time closer to her ear so that his heated breath could send shivers down her spine. "I know more than one person in this town, love, but if you'd like, I have no objection to you fighting her for my affections."

At that moment Elsie returned, a distinct frown on her face as she took in Killian's closeness to Emma. "Would you like a new rum, Captain?" she asked, tugging slightly at her shirt so that her breasts pressed over the top, leaving next to nothing to the imagination.

"When have you ever known me to turn down a good drink, love?" he responded without looking in her direction, instead concentrating on freeing Emma's fingers that had once again clenched into a tight fist.

"I've never known you to turn down a good anything," she grinned back, tapping his arm with her hip.

"Aye, and you'll not find me doing so tonight, either." His lips twitched as he watched Emma's eyes darken, the uncontrollable urge to slap the flirt out of their waitress plainly written across her face. Her lips were a thin line, pressed so tightly together their normal lush red had turned nearly white. The rage burned under her skin until her pale complexion was stained red with her fury and the effort it took to control herself. Finally, Killian's eyes captured her deep green gaze and he nodded slightly, his lips curved by his encouraging grin. "Go ahead, love, I'll not think less of you. I've always believed in fighting for what you want."

With a soft breath of determination, Emma reached out and pressed her lips to Killian's in a demanding kiss filled with possession. For a single moment she feasted on his mouth, teeth to teeth, tongue to tongue, taking everything he had to give and demanding more. She curled the fingers of one hand against his thigh, satisfied as she felt the leather contract as his body responded to her, hardening, swelling, lengthening until he groaned softly in discomfort, his sudden need tightly and somewhat painfully contained. Only then did she pull her lips back from his, a cold smile crossing her face, her green eyes burning pools of fire, tiny white sparks flashing from her fingertips as she turned to face their waitress who was watching them in dismay.

"We'll just have the check, thanks," Emma's cold voice cut through the room, her eyes latched onto Elsie's and filled with disgust. She turned back to Killian and very blatantly stroked her fingers across his stretched pants. All discord left her voice as she allowed heat to fill her gaze and a small smile to soften her features. "I'd like to get home and re-experience our very good thing. Captain."

Killian laughed out loud, hauling Emma to her feet, practically knocking Elsie into the next table as he pointed Emma towards the door. "Bugger the sodding bill, love. Elsie, put tonight on my tab, and in the future your hands would be better kept to yourself, thanks. You see, I've got merely the one and it is quite happily filled with the only woman you'll find in my life."

Killian didn't spare their waitress a second look as he began crossing the room in long strides, his hook well situated in Emma's belt loop, pulling her along beside him. As such, he missed the small hand gesture Emma sent at Elsie behind her back; he didn't, however, miss the grin of triumph that crossed his saviour's face as she glanced over her shoulder to check the waitress's reaction.

A lesser man would have cowed at the glow of victory and determination that shone in Emma's eyes, her win filling her with power and the need to burn it out of her system; Killian could hardly keep his anticipation from showing on his face. He battled his natural smirk as she took over leading them home, tugging him with purpose even though there was no place he'd rather be than at her side. The snap in her step, the magic that still sparked at her fingertips, and the build of energy that practically had her shaking as they approached their apartment fed his own aching need to be inside her, keeping him hard and wanting the entire short trip home, leaving him ready and willing when she slammed the door shut behind them.

The grins they wore on their faces mirrored each other, the sparks that ran between them were a tangible product of her magic, arcing from her body to his in a show of light to rival a shooting star. He didn't say a word as she shredded the shirt he wore, tearing it open and off his body in a primal display of possession and need that stole the breath from his lungs and left him panting at her feet.

Rage had turned to passion, her body well past its capacity to contain it, and Emma was going to enjoy taking every little bit of it out on her pirate. Not a single part of him even thought to complain.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	15. Damage Control

Title: Damage Control

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: 15

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Killian/Emma

Rating: K

Spoilers: No

Word Count: 1500+

Summary: No one can change the past without consequences, but that doesn't stop our subconscious from wishing it were possible. Not when you love someone as deeply as he loves her.

Disclaimer: OuaT is definitely not mine. No one pays me for it, and I'm cool with that. I still like messing with the characters though. ;)

A/N: Well.. it's been a long week; thanks for your patience folks. I'll be doing double updates to make up for this weeks absence. Monday I had a power outage that prevented me from posting (yay, spring thunder storms...), Tuesday was that funeral I was talking about so I didn't get home until quite late. Wednesday my dog's face exploded when I got home from work, so emergency vet trips, getting money together, etc... turns out he has a double ear canal, which is why he's had ear infections his entire life; that rogue ear canal grew through his face and became a drainage point which meant there was blood everywhere. I'm actually able to post this today because I dropped him off at the vets a couple of hours ago for his surgery to fix it. And then to top it all off, my dad is having heart surgery today as well. It's really just been one of those weeks you want to turn back time on and erase. Anyhow, I'll be doing the regular Lieutenant Duckling update tonight provided nothing goes wrong with either Jericho's or my father's surgeries, then I'll do two short updates tomorrow and two short updates plus a longer update on Sunday which should get us back to where we need to be. Thanks again for bearing with me this week!

~~~?~~~

Where he walked was unfamiliar.

What he wore wasn't his usual leathers.

In place of a hook at the end of his left arm was flesh and bone.

Every detail became clear and apparent as he walked up the road in front of him. The trees were in high bloom, green life bursting on either side of him. The sun was high and beating down on him, leaving him grateful that wherever he'd come he was not wearing the heavy leather jacket that would threaten to boil him in such heat. The air was clean and dry, the freshness of late spring a pleasure to breathe in as he walked.

He had no idea of his destination, his only path was the road that stretched out endlessly, so he followed it without question until he came to a long driveway that disappeared in the shade of the trees. The sound of quiet weeping floated to him on the breeze; it was a heart broken, wretched sound that tore at his heart, pulling his feet towards it before he knew he was moving.

When the trees cleared enough to show the large house at the end, a small shadow came into view as well; she was sitting at the very edge of the forest, her tiny knees pulled up to her chin, green eyes flowing over with tears far too pained for someone of her tender years. Everything inside him shattered as he watched her, her little frame shuddering with the force of every sob that forced its way past her lips. He pushed a gentle smile to his face even as his clear blue eyes reflected his agony at watching such a tiny thing suffer with so much pain.

"Come now, little love, the world hasn't ended yet; there can be no cause for such tears," he spoke gently, dropping to his knees beside her, taking her tiny fingers into his own.

"I want my mama," she whimpered softly, rocking herself as she wept.

"Is she not in the house then, lass? Wondering where you are, I would imagine."

She shook her head softly, her green eyes lifting to meet his, her broken gaze enough to stall the breath in his chest. "Mama's not coming back for me. Mrs. Henderson says. She says I need a new Mama but I only want mine. Why's my Mama not coming back for me?"

He sighed softly, reaching out with his free hand to stroke the young one's long, blonde hair. "I'm afraid sometimes the world is just like that, love. I lost my mum when I was very young as well."

She looked up at him slowly, her little lip trembling. "Really? Mrs. Henderson says not to cry so much cause she wasn't my real mama anyway."

He smiled down at her, holding her hand tightly. "Did she feel like your real mama?" When she nodded, he smiled again. "Then you go on and cry as much as you need, lass. Just remember, when you've cried all your tears out, you need to be strong again. You can't let them break you, little one. Believe me, I know."

The door to the house opened and a middle aged lady stepped out onto the porch. He was grateful to be hidden amongst the trees as she scanned the yard, shaking her head. "Emma!"

Her little head picked up off her knees and she looked over to the house. "I'm here!"

"Well come inside, then. It's time for lunch and the others are already sat at the table. I swear, girl, you'll be the last for everything your entire life if you don't start paying attention to details."

The little one sighed softly, climbing to her feet. "Yes, Mrs. Henderson."

When the door closed he leaned back out of the shadows, capturing her hand once again. "Emma?"

When she turned to smile at him, he recognized her instantly; how he hadn't seen it before he didn't know, but those eyes, that smile, her hair, it was all unmistakeably her. "I have to go now."

"I know, lass, but I want you to remember something." He checked quickly to make sure she was listening. "Remember that no matter how alone you feel, it won't be forever. I promise that one day you will find someone that loves you with every single beat of his heart. It will seem like a long time away now, and I'm truly sorry for that, but it really isn't so very far off. Just a few years now."

Her little lip trembled as she cocked her head at him, her green eyes once again filled with tears. "Why do I have to wait?"

He smiled sadly, shaking his head. "He's sleeping right now, love, but one day he'll wake up and you will be the first thing he finds."

"Like a prince in a fairy tale?"

The glow came back to her eyes and he relaxed slightly, nodding softly. "I suppose you could call it a fairy tale of sorts."

"Do I have to kiss him?" Her face screwed up tightly, and he laughed.

"No, lass, you don't have to kiss him until you want to."

She giggled lightly, her tears forgotten. "Are you gonna come see me again?"

He shrugged softly, his blue eyes turning sad as he looked down at her. "I don't even know how I've come to see you this time, to be honest, love."

"Oh."

The corner of his lip curved up and he stroked her soft hair one last time. "How about this? Whenever you feel sad or lonely, look up at the sky. If it's nighttime, you'll see all the stars in the world and I promise you that I'll always be looking at the same star you are and thinking of you."

"How do you know?"

He chuckled softly. "I'm a pirate, lass; my eyes are always on the stars, and now that I know you, I'll never forget you."

He watched as she giggled and then turned her head towards the house when she heard the porch door swing open a second time. Mrs. Henderson didn't have time to yell for her before the little blonde was running up the driveway and into the house with a bounce in her step she'd not had since her parents had returned her. Her caretaker spared her not a word as she shut the door firmly, disappearing back into the house, leaving him to rise to his feet and retrace his steps back down the long path.

He closed his eyes against the sunlight as he returned to the road, opening them only when he felt the world shift around him. The early morning sun shone through the window on his side of their bed, startling him awake. He'd slept long past the dawn with which he was used to rising. The soft whisper of a breeze passed his ear and he turned his head slightly, trembles travelling down his skin as her breath warmed the side of his face. Long tresses of blonde hair curled around his fingers as he stroked the back of her head, her green eyes fluttering slowly open, her body moving tighter against his as she stretched and shifted, coming to rest with her head on his chest, fingers resting against the stump where moments ago there had been a hand.

"Killian? 'S early," she mumbled, pressing a soft, sleepy kiss to his skin.

"Aye, love. Sleep some more if you like. I'll be here when you wake."

He had no illusions that his dream had been anything more than that; wishful thinking brought on by falling asleep speaking of their childhoods, he supposed. He would give his remaining hand to have been there for her, to have helped her see the good that was waiting for her, to have eased away some of the pain that still festered within her battered heart. He'd been sleeping blissfully under Cora's protection while she struggled to grow up alone, believing that no one in the world would ever love her. Thank the gods she'd been one of the strong ones; she'd bent but not broken, opening her heart to let him in even if he'd had to work harder than hell to earn his place at her side.

Even if it had only been a dream, he'd keep his promise to the little blonde girl with big green eyes full of sadness and desperate hope. He'd look at every star and think of her for the rest of his life to ensure that if they were ever apart, she could always look up to meet him and never be alone again.

Maybe after thirty years of abandonment it was too late for the comfort he wished he could have given her, but he would never stop trying. It had to count for something in the grand construction of the universe that saw fit to drive them together when by all rights they never should have even met. Pirates don't get the princesses; villains don't get their happy endings; but by the gods, he was going to hang on to both his princess and his happy ending until the fates pried them from his cold dead hand. It was his own silent promise to the blonde angel asleep in his arms that nothing less could ever tear him away.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	16. The Third Chapter

Title: The Third Chapter

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: 16

Author: Roguie

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Pairing: Killian/Emma

Rating: K+

Words: 2500+

Spoilers: No

Summary: He'd left her after their secret picnic on the bluffs to serve his duty to both his king and hers. They thought they were in the clear, but the Crown Princess can never escape unnoticed. A mother always knows where her child has gone.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine. Nobody has offered to pay me for my stories, which is a damn shame since I could use the money, but hey, I'll just keep borrowing them in the meantime.

A/N: A little late, but not so bad in the grand scheme of things. Here is our Lieutenant Duckling update for the week; I may have missed a few postings, but I'm never going to miss LD day. ;) Thank you for everyone's concerns regarding my ridiculous week. My dad came through his surgery okay; he had an extra stint put in and will be in the hospital until sometime tomorrow, but all is well. My pup ended up not having his surgery today; the vet put him on an extensive antibiotic drug treatment and the surgeon is coming back in on Monday or Tuesday to do a total ear canal ablasion. So that stress is not over yet, but on the good front, his face seems to have stopped bleeding finally. His head is all wrapped up in the most undignified pink bandage I've ever seen, but his dressing is clean, so that's a big plus, and he gained almost a pound and a half this week. This surgery will hopefully only leave him deaf in one ear; but I'm not really that concerned about his hearing. I've had two deaf dogs in my life (one born deaf, one having gone deaf as a result of this exact surgery back in 93); as long as Jericho is healthy again, I'm more than willing to deal with deafness a third time. Exciting stuff in the world of the crappiest week ever. ;)

~~~?~~~

Through each leg of their journey, he thought of her. As they sailed from port that first night, he stood on deck long after her kingdom faded from sight, a small piece of blue cloth clutched between his fingers, his thumb slowly stroking the initials she'd so thoughtfully embroidered into her favour. Try as he may, he couldn't rid his thoughts of her; the worst was at night as he lay in his cot surrounded by the blanket they'd used on the bluff, her scent still clinging to the fabric, faint as though it may be. He dreamed of long tresses of blonde hair, royal blue ball gowns, stunningly innocent green eyes, and her feather light touch that brought his body to all kinds of inappropriate attention. Each morning he woke hard and aching for her, his body refusing to fall in line, his heart refusing to acknowledge that she was well out of his reach, both by physical distance and by the separation of their statuses in life. Put quite simply, his soul had recognized something within the princess that called to him in a voice that couldn't be ignored.

He was a diligent Lieutenant; his days were spent saying the right things, taking the right actions, working with the comfortable cohesion he'd found with his brother, his Captain, as they sailed the perilous waters to their own kingdom. They'd caught a lucky wind as they travelled, their time cut by a quarter, making it home in less than a fortnight which set his wayward heart to soar. If they caught the same luck on the return journey, he'd be back in her royal presence within a month, well before he'd told her to expect him, well before another would have a chance to fill the space in her life he'd only just managed to pry open.

Talk of war filled the taverns of his home port. He listened intently to the soldiers and sailors as they spoke, telling stories of death met on land and sea by the imposing forces. Their king was tense and uncertain, their losses growing greater day by day. Rumours of ships being assigned secret missions by the royal himself flew freely; secret missions that had little to no chance of success. Secret missions from which no ship had yet returned. Each morning as his brother left to meet with their king, Killian spent agonizing over the mission they'd be assigned upon his return; they'd docked four days past and showed no sign of pulling out of port on the expected return journey. Each afternoon he waited at the bow, watching for his brother's return, that fine piece of fabric twined between anxious fingers that suddenly doubted his promise to return to the princess. He could only silently pray that his brother would return with word to gather more supplies from their neighbouring kingdom, as was the Jewel's original plan of action, as was the expectation when he invited the young royal into his heart.

Each night he politely declined the company of bar maids and wenches that offered him their services, some for free, some for a price, the cost of either dalliance something Killian was unwilling to pay. He'd promised his princess he'd no longer look to the women in port; there was no chance she'd know the difference, no chance she'd hear of his adventures, but when he saw her again he wanted no lie to come between them. He had nothing to offer her but his heart, his honesty and his fidelity, however long she'd accept his acquaintance; all three were hers without a second thought. As such, while his men were off enjoying the warmth of female companionship, he lay alone, his hand his greatest friend as he allowed himself to be lost in thoughts of returning to her.

It was on the seventh morning in port that their orders finally came down; word came by messenger sent by his brother to ready the Jewel for travel. He straightened his uniform, adjusted his hat, found the posture demanded by a man in service and commanded his sailors to do their duties as he waited for his Captain's arrival. It took only short hours to stock the ship, ready the sails, and take position for an extended journey at sea. He was a professional, his men looked to him for guidance, his Captain looked to him for support, his King looked to them all for success. He would accept no failure on his part, or the part of the men in his command, regardless of where they were set to travel. His heart may have known only one direction, but his duty to his King demanded his obedience. The lives of many men relied on the orders his brother carried back to their ship.

He could only pray the winds would be in his favour.

~~~?~~~

"You've been quiet lately, Emma," her mother murmured, her warm fingers twining into her daughter's hair, braiding the golden length as though she were still a child.

"No more so than usual, Mother," she murmured, never taking her gaze from the window in which she sat, staring out over the small expanse of ocean she could see.

"Far more than usual, and you know it. What has taken your thoughts so far from your kingdom?" Away from prying eyes and ears, her mother's voice lost the harshness demanded of royalty and was again filled with the love and concern only a mother could possess.

Emma smiled softly, resting her head against her mother's shoulder. "I think only of our kingdom."

"Lies," her mother chastised softly, warmth and teasing in her tone. "Perhaps a young suitor has caught your eye? Tell me the truth, Emma, or I'll worry needlessly over the secrets and falsehoods you've kept for almost two months."

A soft sigh escaped her lips, her eyes travelling back over the calm waters surrounding their castle. "You know me too well, Mother."

"Oh, Emma! Why would you feel the need to hide this from me? You're of age to marry, and as the heir to the throne many have sought your attention, yet you've not shown an interest in a single prince that's requested your time. It's been a sore topic of conversation between your father and I many nights."

Another soft sigh. "I don't know whether to apologize for worrying you or for raising your hopes. There's not a prince in the kingdom that I find worth marrying, Mother. They're dull and full of such airs and conceit." She closed her eyes tightly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "You understand, don't you? With the way you met Father and his own humble beginnings, something inside you had to have said something similar."

Snow raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed teasingly. "Tell me you've not fallen for your own shepherd, Emma? I'm not sure the kingdom would survive that shock two generations in a row."

Emma giggled softly, shaking her head. "No, there is no shepherd for me. I've never been one for the rural aspects of our kingdom; farming is not appealing."

"No, your spirit is much the same as mine. Adventure calls to you, doesn't it?"

She nodded slowly. "There isn't much adventure to be had within the walls of the castle."

"Which is why you sneak out nearly every afternoon to ride without your guard?"

Emma gasped, turning to look at her mother with wide eyes. "You know? And you allow it?"

Snow chuckled softly. "Emma, sweetheart, there isn't a thing that happens in this castle I don't know about. We allow you some freedoms to help assuage the need for adventure in your soul, but only to a degree. You're fooling yourself if you think someone doesn't know where you are at all times. Which leads me to ask, what calls you each day to the bluffs? I can't imagine watching the dock workers scrub down their ships every afternoon holds enough appeal to keep you returning."

Emma blushed deeply, looking away from her mother immediately and back out over the sea. "I'm watching the ships pull into port."

Snow nodded, an inexplicable understanding filling her gaze. "Watching the ships? Or watching for a particular ship?"

The princess shrugged, her teeth returning to nibble at her lower lip. "I've been watching for one ship in particular, yes, but I'm not sure it matters anymore. It was to return a month ago, and yet there's been no word."

"The seas are a dangerous place right now, Emma. War has broken out amongst several of our neighbouring kingdoms. Your father has been supporting two of our closest allies with much needed supplies, something that has unfortunately put a target on the sails of many ships as well as our kingdom should our enemies suspect any sign of weakness on our part."

Emma nodded slowly. "I've heard the whispers of war. The people are proud of Father for his show of support."

"For the most part, yes, but choosing sides is always tricky. We've been a peaceful kingdom for almost two decades. Our walls are strong, but if war comes our way, our people will suffer."

"We've chosen the right side."

Snow's eyebrows rose and her eyes danced with amusement. "Have we really? And you know this how?"

Emma blushed harder, entwining her fingers in her lap, avoiding her mother's teasing gaze. "Just a feeling."

Snow leaned down to hug her warmly, looking out the window, herself, and over the calm seas, her gaze turning thoughtful. "So, no princes and no shepherds for my princess?"

She shook her head. "Definitely not."

"Then I'd suspect it's a sailor that's caught your eye, with your recent love of the sea and the ships it carries home to port." When her daughter blushed but said nothing, Snow nodded her head, stroking Emma's soft hair gently. "You're very young, Emma. There is so much time for you to decide what you want in your life and who you want in your life. Your status demands choices to which your heart may not agree."

"I know, Mother. You don't have to worry, I'm aware of my duties. We're only friends and likely not that anymore as his ship is far past the time it should have arrived."

Snow echoed her daughter's sigh, pressing a kiss to the top of Emma's head. "You've put words in my mouth, my daughter."

Emma's startled gaze met Snow's, her green eyes confused. "But you said my status and my heart couldn't agree."

"I said they may not agree, not that you had to choose your status over your heart. You have the right to choose who belongs in your life, I'm only saying that you must make your decisions carefully. Some will come with a battle you may not be willing to fight. It has to be worth it, Emma. He has to be worth it, much as your father was worth that same battle to me."

The princess stared at her mother with open awe, complete amazement stealing away any ability she had to speak.

"Meanwhile, you'll be the one who'll have to tell your father." A sly wink was sent her daughter's way before the queen rose to her feet and moved towards the chamber door. "Tell me, Emma, is he at least a ranking officer?"

"Yes," was the subdued answer that floated Snow's direction.

"Well, that will ease your father's ire somewhat, I suppose, should you ever move beyond friendship, that is." The queen stepped out into the corridor, moving to close her daughter's door behind her before stopping suddenly as if a random thought had just came to mind. Only the sly twinkle in her dark eyes gave away the mischief behind her impromptu visit and subsequent reveal. "Since you've taken such an interest in the comings and goings of our fleet, I thought perhaps you'd care to know, we received a homing bird this morning, carrying a message from The Jewel of the Realm."

The princess's head turned so fast that Snow was sure her neck would ache come the morning. "What did it say, Mother?"

The queen's lips turned up into a genuine smile, relieved to see the sudden life that danced back into her daughter's eyes. "They're a few leagues off shore and plan to dock before dusk. Apparently they'd intended to be in port more than two weeks past, but were caught between an ambush and rough seas which cost them valuable time. The seas are too treacherous to cross back to their own kingdom, so they've consigned their services to your father's fleet until their king sends further orders."

Emma's fingers twitched as she looked between her window and her door, her eyes filling first with excitement, then with suspicion as she met her mother's smile. "You've known all along, haven't you?"

Snow inclined her head slightly, no sign of remorse written anywhere on her face. "Do you honestly believe you were able to sneak off and meet with a stranger to our lands without my knowledge? Not even the most intricate disguise could hide you from my eyes, Emma."

"How?"

"I'm not fool enough to tell you, my daughter, and have you avoid me in the future. It's enough to know that you were safe and uninterrupted, and while it may have been an orchestrated illusion, you believed you had your privacy. Your young man comes with a glowing reputation as an officer of the King's navy, and while I beg you to take steps towards discretion, I've no objection to you continuing your friendship with him for the moment."

"And Father?"

"Is quite happy in his ignorance. Don't rob him of that until there is a necessary reason." Snow glanced quickly at the sun and then pointedly towards her daughter's wardrobe. "Dusk will be upon us shortly, Emma. I would imagine, given the current late hour, that you'll be exercising your horse this evening and will likely miss dinner."

Still somewhat stunned, Emma nodded slowly.

"I'll have cook keep something warm for your return, which I expect no later than an hour before the castle gates close. Am I understood?"

"Of course, Mother."

"Well then, what are you waiting for? You have a ship to greet."

With that the queen turned in a flourish and exited the room, leaving her shocked daughter to stare after her in stunned silence. Only a minute passed before Emma was on her feet, tearing through her clothing, searching for just the right dress as her heart pounded frantically in her chest.

He was late. Weeks late. She'd doubted his return, but if she squinted hard now she could see the sails of the Jewel in the very far distance, coming in fast. She wanted to wear something subtle, something that called to him on a base level but at the same point let him know he'd be properly punished for making her wait. She also needed something that didn't draw unwanted attention her way, setting the village to rumour that the Crown Princess was at the docks to greet a simple naval ship. It was nearly impossible to pick anything, so rather than bother, she threw her hair up under a cap and pulled an unassuming pea green coat around her shoulders, hoping that her castle casual wear would be enough to conceal her identity from prying eyes.

She hoped to hell he meant what he said about wanting to see her again. She had an unshakeable feeling that they had quite a story to write between them, the idea of which shot an electric buzz through her blood, lighting her up in a way she'd never felt in all her eighteen years. They'd only had enough time to write the prologue before he'd been called home; with her mother's approval behind her and one less stress weighing on her shoulders, the young princess honestly couldn't wait to get into their actual plot.

The very thought threatened to consume her whole.

~~~Fin~~~.

Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse's price is that little box right down below here. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time.


	17. The Fourth Chapter

Title: The Fourth Chapter

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: 17

Author: Roguie etc...

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Characters: Emma/Killian

Rating: M

Spoilers: Lieutenant Duckling so no spoilers in the least. ;)

Summary: He's been on the sea for weeks past the time he said he'd meet her again. His thoughts have been wrapped up in nothing but the crown princess in all her glory and it's not gone unnoticed by his brother. The Queen's had her chat with the Princess, now it's time for the Captain to have a chat with his Lieutenant.

Disclaimer: OuaT doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd be too busy claiming Hook to write anything ever again. ;) Alas, nobody pays me for this, and until we get airtime on HBO, I doubt anyone will ever offer. ;)

A/N: Well, that was a long run of crap. I'll spare you the details, but Dad's surgery went well, Jericho's surgery went well, and work has finally started calming down again (meaning I'm back to 50 hour work weeks instead of 70). Pup's actually cone free these days – after a month of wearing the damned thing, I'm as excited as he is to take it off him! Unfortunately, while all that was happening, my Dad's beloved Sheltie, Coady, fell ill as well. Coady went in for surgery last week after a month of decline and passed away on Wednesday morning. It's been a very sad time here these last few days, as he was a young lad at only 9 years old; my heart is broken for my parents and for Coady. I honestly don't think I've quite accepted the fact he's gone as I've not been to Dad's since the dog started getting sick, so I wasn't able to see my fur brother before his death. I'm hoping that when Dad has him cremated on the 29th and takes him back home this will all seem so much more real than surreal.

That said, I'll be closer to back on track over the next few days; at least I can promise it won't be a month between now and the next story. Sorry that it won't be a story a day right now, but at least I'll be fairly consistent; I'm starting to feel like a television character with all the challenges I've faced in the past few weeks! ;) For now, please enjoy a little time spent with our young lieutenant as he gets closer and closer to being reunited with his crown princess.

~~~?~~~

He paced the deck of his ship restlessly as they pulled closer and closer to the docks of the kingdom in which he'd wished to be for what seemed like countless weeks. His men eyed him with a curious gaze, always ensuring to avert their eyes when he noticed, but never fast enough to put him at ease. His nervous energy was not going without notice.

"Brother."

Not without notice at all.

"Captain."

Killian turned to greet his brother, hating to tear his eyes from the shores that were finally within view, yet knowing that his Captain demanded and deserved his full and complete attention.

"Your attention to the men has been somewhat lax on this journey, brother. Dare I inquire as to what has your thoughts drawn so far from your duty?"

"Nothing treacherous, Liam, I assure you. I apologize if I've caused any undue discord. I shall endeavour to ensure my remaining time aboard is spent more directly upon my tasks." Killian offered his brother a genuine smile, his eyes filled with honest remorse.

"I'm sure you shall, brother, what with the shores of our port within view. I am pleased you can offer what shall amount to an hour of your undivided attention on a journey that has lasted more than a month." Liam punched Killian in the shoulder lightly, followed by a shake of his head. "We'll be in port for an undetermined amount of time. Months, perhaps longer, and yet perhaps no more than a day. I have consigned this ship to King David's command while the seas remain treacherous with war. If he sees fit to send us to battle, I'll need my Lieutenant at the top of his abilities, not distracted by fanciful thoughts." Liam paused as he lifted an eyebrow, lowering his voice so no curious ears could overhear their conversation. "Your thoughts are fanciful, aren't they brother? Perhaps too fanciful for a man of your status in life?"

"Worry not, brother, I'll not overstep my bounds, and I assure you, should our temporary sovereign see fit to ship us to sea, you'll have my utmost attention. Not a man nor ship shall be lost to my... fanciful thoughts."

"I suppose as your Captain I cannot ask more, but as your brother, Killian, I must insist you take precautions. Your dalliance with the princess has not gone unnoticed; I received word from the kingdom in response to the homing bird we sent ahead. There will be company waiting for you at the docks, brother." Liam's tone was pointed as he watched the shore grow larger on the horizon. They'd be docked within the hour. "Company that should the king be made aware would go poorly on you and look even more poorly on this ship."

Killian's eyes met Liam's sharply, his mouth set in a firm frown. "How is it you know so much, brother?"

Liam shrugged slowly, mirroring Killian's frown. "As it happens, the Queen is aware of your friendship with her daughter, and for some unknown reason has chosen to support that friendship. Do you hear me, Killian? Do you hear me when I say friendship?"

"Of course, Liam, I'm not deaf."

"Then you understand the point I find myself making?"

"I believe I understand the point you'd like to make, yes."

Liam shook his head slowly. "Killian, do this ship, our reputation, and your life a favour and find a willing barmaid for the evening. I care not if you find one that so closely resembles the princess that in the dark of night the wrong impression could be gained, but implore you. Find some measure that will rid your system of this folly of a relationship you've mistakenly begun."

"I've mistakenly begun nothing, Captain." Killian's eyes darkened, his words filled with menace as he met his brother's gaze without faltering. "I have no intentions of abandoning a friendship that I have earned on merit and proper behaviour. I have done nothing to incur the King's displeasure, and nor shall I incur that of his daughter by sullying what has built between us with more base measures taken with a poor replacement." Killian shook his head, glancing out over the sea. "I do not expect you to understand, brother, nor do I expect you to approve, but I would appreciate your silence in the matter of your opinion from here forward. This situation is mine and mine alone; I will bear any punishment that should unnecessarily arise from my actions." For a brief moment, Killian's smirk curved the corner of his mouth and his eyes danced with sudden mirth. "Apologies, brother, but I must have been lost further in fanciful thought than I had hoped as I thought I heard you say the Queen was in support of my friendship with the princess."

"Aye. That she is."

Killian's smirk grew into a full fledged grin. "And yet you still see fit to lecture me? Liam, the Queen has given her blessing. I'll not damage the reputation of the Jewel nor her men, not with the blessing of Queen Snow herself."

"Killian, do not overstep. She gave blessing to your friendship."

"Again with the warnings, brother! Don't you see? Have you no idea what this means?"

"It means you've gone off in your fanciful thoughts again and I'll get no work out of you this next hour. By the Gods, Killian, you are young. I'd expect you'd swim to shore if you thought you could out race the Jewel on this dreadfully poor wind."

"Out race the Jewel?" Killian laughed out loud. "Which of us is dealing in fanciful thought now? No, Liam, what it means is that perhaps now the Princess can relax. We spoke of meeting with less formality when last we dined; with her mother's approval I have no doubt I'll have the chance to see less of the crown princess and more of Emma. There is a beautiful girl beneath all the silk, gems and circumstance, and I swear she suffers the same ailment as we. The need for adventure. Excitement. Something new to look forward to. Perhaps she cannot live the life we do, a different shore every month, a different honour to earn with each command, but she can have a taste of it if she's not looking over her own shoulder with each passing turn."

"May the gods have mercy on us, Killian, for your dreams are well beyond your reach. Come home when your heart has been broken, brother, and I shall do what I can to put the pieces back together as I see there's no talking you out of the folly you've dreamed out for your time on these shores."

"You speak of broken hearts, Liam, but we know nothing of love. We're sailors, both. I dream not of love, brother, but of a new adventure. Only adventure."

Liam pointedly looked towards the docks, his eyes immediately finding the cloaked figure that stood in the lengthening shadows of the night, hidden poorly by crates waiting to be loaded. "Perhaps you dream of adventure only, Killian, but what dreams have you opened for her?"

Killian followed Liam's gaze, his eyes softening as he drank in the sorely needed sight of the crown princess, even while she shifted nervously from foot to foot, her thumb between her lips as her teeth tore away at the delicate strength of her nail. "Adventure as well, Liam, I'm sure. She'd not be fool enough to believe we could be anything more, nor am I."

"So this is but a dalliance with the crown princess?"

"Dalliance is a sore word, brother. A friendship."

They watched as she adjusted her skirts, her cloak, her hair as she continued to pace the small space in which she was hidden.

"A beneficial friendship?"

Killian scoffed lightly. "All friendships are beneficial, Liam."

"A beneficial friendship with the very young, very virginal, very next person in line to the throne of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the realm."

"Liam, stop. You say you understand, but you've not a single clue about how I feel."

"Ah, feelings. Yes. A beneficial friendship with the very young, very virginal crown princess, involving feelings, on both sides. This is sounding much less regrettable than dalliance and certainly without any heart involved."

"Liam," Killian spat out in warning, his teeth grinding as his good mood suddenly fled and he was left glaring at his brother, at his captain.

"Aye. I understand far more than you suspect, Killian. Much, as I can only assume, does the Queen. Ready the men to dock, Lieutenant. I'll get that promised hour of work from you yet."

Killian sighed as his brother walked away, barking out sharp commands to the crew on deck. The young lieutenant briefly returned his gaze to the port into which they pulled, close enough now that a pair of sparkling green eyes met him from beneath the shadows of her cloak, unerringly pulling a genuine smile to his lips and put an erratic step in the beat of his heart. Dalliance be damned; their story would be written upon friendship, and perhaps whatever else came with the unwritten chapters that unfolded with each moment they spent in company far beyond their statuses in life.

His captain said not a word as his far too eager brother spent more time at the bow then he did commanding his men. Killian welcomed whatever the fates had in store for him with open arms; aside from the dire warning the older man was forced to give, it was hard not to wish the best for his young brother, and the undetermined future that he was so willing to face as it unfolded around them.

~~~TBC~~~

_Much like magic all muses come with a price; my muse's price is that little box right below. Please don't make her chase you for payment; it's such a bloody awful waste of her time._


	18. Warm Water

Title: Warm Water

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: 18

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Characters: Emma/Killian

Rating: M

Spoilers: Up to and including There's No Place Like Home

Summary: There's one thing Killian loves about Emma's home – a seemingly endless supply of warm running water. Pair a hot shower, a practised grip and a perfect memory, and his morning showers become one of the most pleasant aspects about living in the realm without magic.

Disclaimer: OuaT doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd be too busy claiming Hook to write anything ever again. ;) Alas, nobody pays me for this, and until we get airtime on HBO, I doubt anyone will ever offer. ;)

A/N: Hey, look! A second update this week! Maybe I can get back on track in the near future. ;) For now, please enjoy a little alone time with our beloved Captain.

~~~?~~~

Quite unlike the rest of the members of Storybrooke's community, Killian Jones had chosen this life for himself. Admittedly, he'd originally come to this realm under dark circumstances, his need for vengeance overwhelming the rationality of learning life in an entirely different place in space and time. The second time the he'd had to choose realms, his decision to co-exist amongst the displaced people of his homeland was made with a far nobler purpose in mind.

Long blonde hair.

Sea green eyes.

Soft, red lips.

Wicked sense of humour.

Skin like satin.

Every cell in his body stood at attention as her image burned into his mind; all the beautiful nuances of her, in laughter, in anger, in frustration, in awe, in tears, were as ingrained onto his soul as surely as if she'd branded him with her own mark. He chose to live in this realm, without his ship, without glory, without fear and the damnable reputation that gave him great pride, for one pure and simple reason; she called this place home, which in turn made it his home regardless of where he'd been born.

In all fairness, he felt as though he'd adapted as well as could be expected. He understood the cellular telephone well enough to communicate freely, he watched the productions displayed on the television without hardly a complaint, he'd learned to navigate what Henry called a controller in an attempt to join the lad in the games they'd brought from New York, although his lack of a left hand saw the boy claiming victory more often than not. He'd learned to manoeuvre the automobile without bloodshed, he understood elevators, microwave ovens, and could even hum along with most of the current songs Emma referred to as the top forty. Each time he conquered something strange and new to him, the smile she tossed in his direction was worth the confusion and embarrassment, always leaving him looking forward to the next opportunity he had to learn of the world in which she'd been raised.

The one thing to which he would never in all his years grow accustomed, however, was the steaming hot water that poured seemingly endlessly through the pipes in the walls of each building. Long drawn out showers had become his absolute favourite past time in this realm he would never fully comprehend. At first he'd bathed quickly, uncertain of the heated water that would sluice down over his head as he stood unprotected, his senses dulled by the rush of liquid past his ears, his nudity protected by a plastic curtain that would offer him no leverage should he face an attack. He'd burned the back of his ears more times than he cared to admit before he learned to test the water with a hesitant finger before stepping under what he assumed was an uncontrollable spray. He'd suffered in silence until Emma caught him jumping back out of the shower, what he'd thought was a quiet curse on his lips bringing her knocking at the door. She'd given him that teasing smile, her eyes rolling with mirth as she stepped into the heat warmed room, a finger trailing across the strength of his bare chest before she leaned into the shower and showed him the taps to cool off the offending stream. She'd turned back to him, eyeing his nudity with a lifted eyebrow and a sparkle in her eyes that had him dragging her into his arms in a heartbeat, dragging her fully clothed under the now comfortable spray, drinking in her squeals and laughing protests as he tore the clothing from her body and took her hard against the cold tile.

The simple memory of that morning brought his body to life, even while he stood under the warm spray alone. He muffled the groan that parted his lips as his cock grew to its full length, the memory of her warm body wrapped around him brought alive by his water warmed fingers as he wrapped his straining erection in his fist, pumping himself slowly. White teeth bit into his lower lip as he struggled to stay quiet, knowing they weren't alone in the apartment, her lad likely still sleeping a few short strides across the hall.

He tightened his fingers around his straining skin, letting the water sluice down his chest, easing the friction of fist against flesh. His touch was well practised, his hand knowing exactly the pressure needed to bring his balls tight, to swell his thick shaft, the pink head turning a darker purple each time it appeared between his closed fingers. His memory was sharp and vivid, his thoughts lost in the echo of Emma's panting breaths against his throat, the burn of her teeth as they cut into his shoulder, the slide of her wet folds, the grip of her tight sheath as he buried himself inside her over and over until their bodies glistened with as much sweat as water.

He came with the force of a freight train, his release spilling hot and thick between fingers that stroked every ounce of pleasure from his straining body. He replaced his lip with the flesh of his stump between his teeth, using the scarred tissues to muffle the sharp curses that fell from his lips like blasphemous prayers as his knees buckled and he had to lean into the cold tile to keep himself upright. His breath came in sharp gasps, his lungs burning, his chest aching, his finally calming cock twitching as the water poured mercilessly across his sensitive skin, washing away his release, leaving no trace of his sins to be found. Only when he felt he had his wits regathered did he open his crystal blue eyes, allowing the fantasy of his memories to dissolve in the steam that surrounded him, enough blood returning to his brain to regain control over his weakened limbs, finally feeling man enough to stand beneath the spray without the support of the tiled wall.

In another time he would have kept one eye open, one ear on the room for any kind of interruption, but he'd grown comfortable in his life in Storybrooke. With the threat of the crocodile passed, with no new wicked witch appearing to upset the balance, with Regina as much on their side as would ever be possible, complacency proved to finally be Killian's downfall.

"And to think I actually wondered why the water and gas bills were astronomical this month. I figured old building, old piping, utilities were bound to be a little more than I was used to at the loft." Her grin belied the sternness of her voice, her dancing green eyes matching the red flush to her cheeks, her breath heavy in her chest, her heart beating out a dance he knew only too well. "I never figured it was because I was living with two thirteen year old boys."

It took nothing more than the twitch of her lips for his body to respond, hardening, thickening under her unashamed gaze. He turned to face her fully, his release forgotten as his cock thickened and swelled, rising proud to rest against his stomach, bobbing with each step he took towards her. His lips spread in a wicked grin, the flutter of her pulse in her throat betraying the rapid beat of her heart, a dance he was only too happy with which to be her partner. "Oh, I assure you, Swan, I am no thirteen year old boy. Though I can't speak of your somewhat sordid past experiences," he winked at her teasingly, "I can offer to refresh your memory of more recent exploits in which I'm certain to have proved that I'm quite entirely a _fully_ grown man."

She swallowed thickly, eyes darting to the half open door and the dark hallway that separated them from their actual thirteen year old who was sure to appear at any moment. "Your recovery time aside, Killian, we definitely don't have time to prove you right. Rain check?"

He frowned at the odd vernacular, head cocking to the side, disappointment shooting through his expressive eyes like a star across the night sky, even while she raised her hand, staying his objections instantly.

"I mean, later, when we're alone. I'll see that he spends the night at Regina's. She'll be happy to have him, I'm sure, and then you can spend as much time as you want proving me wrong." She grinned at him over her shoulder as she mustered up what remained of her will power and forced herself to step out the door.

"Don't make offers you're not willing to see through, Swan. As much time as I'd like?" He couldn't control the cocky tone to his voice or the teasing lilt that sent visible shivers of anticipation down her spine. "You may want to let her highness know she'll be keeping the lad for the weekend, at least. I'm not one to waste pro-offered opportunities."

It took every ounce of strength she possessed to keep her tone teasing, belying the warmth that flooded her panties, ignoring her nipples as they peaked and strained through her light top. "You willing to put your money where your mouth is?"

His grin grew wider if possible, his hand once again returning to his swollen flesh, stroking himself slowly as he met her green gaze. "It won't be money where my mouth is, love." His gaze trailed down her body, his lip coming to rest between his teeth as he breathed in deeply, his eyes darkening to near cobalt as a low growl built in his chest. "Nor yours if I have my way."

A small squeak escaped her lips, the only reward gained from his teasing in that moment. She pulled the door shut between them before he could voice a different innuendo, leaving him in the over heated room with an over heated cock and an over heated imagination as he silently began plotting the hours of pleasure he'd give and take from her that very night.

"Oh, the game is definitely on now, lass," he murmured to the empty room, returning to the shower to relieve himself once more, stepping out only when the remaining hot water ran cool and his body finally came back under some semblance of control.

He couldn't help the wicked grin that graced his features the rest of the day, earning him suspicious glances and muffled heated whimpers each time she caught him with his dark, dancing eyes on her. She'd laid down a challenge in the shower, questioned his manhood; even in jest that was something he wouldn't let go unpunished. He had over three hundred years of experience at his fingertips that he quite suddenly ached to demonstrate in full; his Swan wouldn't know what hit her the moment they found themselves alone.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?_


	19. Until Now

Title: Until Now

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: 19

Author: Roguie et al.

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Characters: Killian/Emma

Rating: Strong T, low M.

Words: 2300

Spoilers: Up to and including all events of S3

Summary: You're born. You live. You meet people. You fall in love. You have adventures. You die. At least that's what happens in a normal life. If Rumpelstiltskin had never sought revenge, Killian's life would have been exactly that. Instead, layer after layer was piled upon him, burying the man who's life had been derailed, until now. After 300 years, Captain Hook is decommissioned and Killian Jones regains his place at the wheel.

Disclaimer: Not mine... if it were I'd have long been fired for what I do to the characters of a family show.

A/N: This went a little different than what I was going for; it seems that whenever I get a hold of Killian and Emma they end up wanting to touch, so I wasn't going to argue when they demanded a bed. ;) Again, sorry it's not once a day anymore, but I seem to be hitting every other day; it's still a fuck tonne of stories! LOL!

~~~?~~~

It was a trip he took most every night long after his Swan lay asleep between their sheets, sated and satisfied through long hours of loving. It was only after her soft breath turned even, her chest rose and fell in a static pulse and her eyelids began to flutter with the dreams that danced behind them, that Killian rose from their bed and slipped out of their room unnoticed.

The first few nights he slipped from her side he'd moved with trepidation, waiting for his cooling sheets to wake her, waiting for the slightest sound he made as he crept across the hall to rouse her, expecting the moment that he stepped into her son's room uninvited that some alarm would sound in her heart and she'd meet him gun in hand, ready in a single beat of her heart to throw him from her home and back into the sea of loneliness that he'd sailed for far too many centuries.

He never stayed in the lad's dark room for long. Five minutes some nights, ten, thirty, always less than an hour. The boy never stirred and his mother never arose; the pirate was left alone with his thoughts as he sat on the edge of Henry's bed, listening to his every breath, drinking in his delicate features on the nights the moon was kind enough to fall on the lad's face.

The thought that the people of this world would find discomfort in his nightly visits to Henry's room hadn't crossed his mind. The worst he considered was that they'd think he was there to harm the boy, and yet, his reasoning was the opposite.

As the boy slept, Killian's eyes wandered across his face. If he looked closely enough he could see distinct traces of Milah in his features. The shape of his eyes, the cut of his jaw, just a little bit in his cheekbones if the pirate squinted. The signs of Emma were there too, more visible, more predominant. The genes of his lost love blended and mixed with the those of his current love to form the lively, innocent boy for whom he was quite suddenly partially responsible. Each night he sat by the boy's side to remind himself how lucky he was, how stupidly, undeservedly lucky he'd been that he'd spent exactly the right amount of time in Neverland to come back at exactly the right moment to be sent to kill Cora only to be worth enough to her to be frozen in time on her island and released into exactly the right situation that left him travelling with the Saviour herself on her quest to return home. Each night spent watching the lad sleep reminded him to hold onto both Henry and his mother with every ounce of will he possessed because it will never happen again that every single star and planet in the sky will align to ensure that a woman as brilliant, as devastating, as strong, or as perfect will ever look his way again, see past the incredible amount of cargo he had stored below his decks and see the man he once thought he could be as he sailed aboard the Jewel of the Realm under the command of his beloved brother. Before he'd met Emma, before she and Henry had taken him into their lives, Killian Jones had been buried by the events of a life lived too long; death upon death, hurt upon hurt, abandonment and betrayal layered so thick that even he, himself, had to dig deeply to find even a trace of the man he'd once been proud to be. Sitting there, in the dark of night, watching his boy dream innocent dreams, the layers that smothered him crumbled and lifted away. Piece by piece, Killian Jones was becoming less Captain Hook and more the man Liam was proud to call brother, more the man Milah was proud to call lover, and gods willing, perhaps the man Emma would one day be proud to call husband.

He brushed a stray lock of hair from Henry's head with a gentle finger before releasing the sigh he held deep in his chest and climbing to his feet. It wasn't until he'd turned towards the door he realized he wasn't alone. Emma stood in the darkened doorway, watching him silently, twin tears tracing down her pale cheeks as if she'd heard his every thought though he'd spoken nothing aloud.

Pure panic filled his crystal eyes and he held out his hand and hook defensively, moving towards her slowly, maintaining a painful silence as he joined her in the hallway and closed the door to Henry's room.

"I meant him no harm," Killian whispered immediately, his heart thundering in his chest especially when he realized he'd not even removed his hook from its brace before visiting the lad that night, something he'd made sure to do every time before.

An incredulous laugh passed Emma's lips as she shook her head, no words forming as she held up her hand, desperately trying to organize her thoughts.

"I swear on my life, I meant no harm," he repeated, reaching for her, cringing as she backed away, continuing to shake her head silently. "Emma, gods, listen to me, please..."

"Shut up," she whispered back finally, turning towards their bedroom, bracing herself in the door frame as she gathered her scattered wits about her.

"Swan?"

She could hear the panic in his voice, the break that spoke volumes of how terrified he was she'd misunderstand. Her problem was simply that she understood all to well what he was doing by Henry's bedside. How many nights had she spent watching him sleep, wondering if she could be the person her son wanted, no needed, her to be. How many nights did she lay in his tiny bed, taking comfort in his warmth, in his quiet breathing, in the beat of his heart she could hear only when everything was perfectly silent, and relive every single horrible moment of her life, moments she'd wished she could erase except for the screamingly simple reason that everything she'd done had led her there. How many nights had she hidden her tears in her son's pillow as she thanked whatever power ruled her universe for moments that should have meant nothing being the stepping stones for each following moment that gave her her son, her parents, her friends and now her pirate?

No, she understood all too well what Killian Jones found at the bedside of her son.

Rather than put it into words, she turned to face the man that meant almost everything to her. She had long forgiven Neal for the damage he'd done, because her walls had protected her heart through the years she'd had to wait for Killian. She'd long forgiven her parents for leaving her alone, because she'd grown up in the world to which Killian needed to come. She'd forgiven Henry for pulling her into this fantasy life, because in one move he'd brought her everything for which she'd ever dreamed. She'd forgiven Killian for leaving her in Rumpelstiltskin's cage, because she'd needed to open her eyes to the possibility she could have been mistaken about him.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" She smiled at the pirate who trembled before her, cocking her head to the side with pity as the breath he'd been holding escaped his chest in a long whoosh of relief. "How everything we've gone through in our lives put us exactly where we needed to be to get here?"

Killian stared at her in disbelief for a moment, astounded by her complete and utter understanding without him having to breathe a word.

"I mean, what do you see in Henry when you look into his eyes? Do you see me? Neal? Milah? Even Rumple-freaking-stiltskin? How do you even begin to deal with that?"

He shrugged slowly, shaking his head. "I see you in the way his eyes dance with excitement in situations that would leave most children paralysed with fear. I see Baelfire in the loyalty your lad has to everyone in his life, no matter what harms they have caused. I see Milah in the acceptance he has for whomever crosses his path, and his willingness to fight for what he wants. I see Rumpelstiltskin in the intelligence the boy displays in everything he does. I see none of the pain of my life in that boy, Swan, none of the rotten moments that used to hack away at my heart like a bloody flesh eating fungus. It is almost as if everything that happened was done to specifically create him, and although he's not of my flesh, I swear he's of my blood. I spilled enough through the events that led us to him."

Emma reached out and pulled him into her arms, pressing her lips to his and kissing him with the force of every emotion that had ever been locked behind her walls. She chuckled softly when his eyebrows rose in shock, her fingers winding into the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck as she brought her lips to his ear.

"I love you," was all she whispered before turning in his arms and disappearing back into their bedroom, leaving him standing in the hallway half naked, staring after her in disbelief.

"Was that a royal declaration, princess?" he called after her, his blue eyes dancing once again with mirth, his confidence once again restored by her three simple words.

"I'll have David issue a decree in the morning, provided you get your ass in this bed in the next five seconds!" she called back, mirroring his confidence as she stripped her tank top from her body, her laughter echoing through their room as he took her words to heart and flung himself through the space between them, tackling her to the bed before she was able to drop the fabric to the floor.

"Mmm, I'll wager his highness will not take well to issuing a royal decree that his precious princess is in love with a dastardly, no good pirate, as accepting of us as he's been to date, aside."

The sound that escaped her was nearly a giggle as she nipped lightly at the soft flesh of his throat, pushing at him as she tried to wriggle away from the hook that was hell bent on tearing through the delicate lace of her panties. "I wouldn't say no good," she whispered between bouts of laughter cut short by breathy moans. "I can think of a few things you're very good at."

"Mm hmm," Killian returned, letting the nipple on which he'd been nibbling pop free of his lips to reply. "I'm quite sure that you'll not be making him aware of those particular activities, love, or I'm certain I'll find myself yet another hand short at the end of the day. And that," his voice lowered to a rough growl as his fingers found the soft flesh between her legs, sliding unerringly inside of her, cutting off any further reply she could think of making, "Would be a royal shame, wouldn't you agree?"

Emma gasped loudly in reply, her hips arching up to follow his fingers even as she met his gaze with a good natured glare. "Bloody pirate."

Killian chuckled, offering her a wink and a slow lap of his tongue over one of her pebbled nipples. "Aye, lass, that I am; the perfect match for a shameless hussy such as yourself."

"You talk too much, pirate," she groaned out, not bothering to respond to being called a hussy, lost instead to the sensation of his lips and fingers and the pleasure they were expertly pulling from her tightly wound body.

"Then it's a good thing I've but one more thing to say," he rested his chin between her breasts, sliding his fingers to his lips and ignoring her groan of protest as he slowly began cleaning them of her thick arousal with lips and tongue.

"Yeah? Let me guess, you're going to hold my orgasm for ransom?"

Killian grinned, smacking his lips together as he shrugged innocently. "Well, I was going to return your earlier sentiments before ensuring we both find pleasure this evening, but a pirate's ransom could be quite the game to play to pass the few hours until daylight. Swan."

"I swear to all that's holy, Jones..."

His chuckle was warm beside her ear as he adjusted against her, fingers travelling once again down his body to undo the ties that held his pants in place. "I love you, princess."

The smile that graced her features was worth every single moment he'd lived until then. A soft blush stained her cheeks, her green eyes danced and sparkled in the moonlight, and her wicked little fingers found the nape of his neck, holding him to her as if she'd never let go. Her next words only announced to the world exactly how perfect Emma Swan was for both the pirate and the lieutenant that lay atop her.

"Prove it," she whispered in his ear, cocking her hips to cradle his thickening flesh between them, rocking herself against him with the promise of unending pleasure.

"As you wish."

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's such a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?_


	20. The Fifth Chapter

Title: The Fifth Chapter

Series: Summer Challenge

Day: 20

Author: Roguie etc.

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Pairing: Killian/Emma

Rating: T

Word Count: 2500

Summary: Our Young Lieutenant has finally made it ashore, only to find his Crown Princess waiting at the docks. She offers him a picnic on the bluffs, he can't help but take just a little bit more. After all, they have the Queen's blessing... to be friends. LD

Disclaimer: Not mine... I swear. The fact that Killian and Emma can't keep their hands off each other whilst under my control is evidence of that. I get no money in return for writing them well and truly in love. :(

A/N: A little bit late, but I won't miss Lieutenant Duckling day if I have any choice in the matter! I freaking love these two; I'm thinking when the summer is over I'm going to have to pull these chapters out and put them in their own fic. I actually came up with a plot beyond smut for these two innocents, so I figure, if I don't wrap it up by the end of this challenge, then I'll carry it on on its own. What say you all? Yay? Nay? Let me know. ;)

~~~?~~~

"M'lady." Killian offered her a distinct bow of his head, the sailors filling the docks preventing him from offering her the full bodied bow to which she was entitled lest he out her presence to the public. When he lifted his head, his lips were curved in a teasing smirk, his blue eyes sparkling as he watched the soft blush rise to colour her pale cheeks.

"Lieutenant," she returned, inclining her own head lightly.

"Should I wager your presence on the dock is for my arrival, Princess?" he teased, quietly, "Or were you expecting another sailor to whom you've given your favour?"

A single, perfectly shaped eyebrow rose, and even beneath her castle clothing he could see her rise to his challenge with every ounce of royalty that coursed through her blood. "You tease, sir, and yet I hardly think I would be in the wrong should I be waiting for another. You've claimed to be a gentleman and yet you've kept me waiting long past the time we were to meet again."

Killian bowed his head in response, remorse instantly clouding his clear eyes. "A fair response, lass, and I'd not blame you in the slightest." His lips quirked up once again after a moment had passed and he offered her a small wink, lowering his voice to a soft growl. "Yet you are waiting for me, are you not, Emma?"

"Ridiculous man," she murmured softly, shaking her head even as her blush betrayed the truth of his words and a small shiver ran its course down her spine as his fingers found hers and wrapped around them gently.

"Aye, as I've been told time and again throughout this journey, looking forward only to the moment I would see you again."

"Truthfully?"

"I tell no lie, Princess. I fear my work aboard the Jewel has suffered these months away from you. It appears when we last parted you took with you all of my thoughts, for they never strayed far from our stolen time together."

"Time no longer stolen, Killian," she whispered, leaning forward to press her lips to his cheek, blushing deeply when she pulled away. "I'm afraid I'm unable to stay in town lest I be recognized by the locals, however, I've prepared a small picnic for us on the bluff."

Killian grinned, leaning forward to steal his own small kiss, just a tiny press of his lips to her jaw, nothing more than the brush of flesh over skin, but her warmth burned through him all the same as he tucked her under his arm. "I've not secured a horse for my stay, as of yet, m'lady, so I'm afraid we'll have to walk the distance."

A wicked grin was his only reply as she pulled away from him, leading him by the hand up the docks towards the blacksmith where her horse was tied. "We'll share until you do then, Lieutenant."

Killian swallowed thickly as he watched the princess gracefully mount her horse, pulling her feet from the stirrups as soon as she was settled, taking as small of a space in the well made saddle as she could manage.

"Surely you've ridden double at some point in your life, Lieutenant? Or have you spent all your time on the deck of a boat and merely brag about your ability in the saddle?" She winked at him, kicking the stirrup towards him, sucking her lip between her teeth to stifle her teasing giggle.

"You've grown brazen in our time apart, lass," Killian grinned up at her, shaking his head as he settled his foot into the stirrup, working his fingers under the back of the saddle to give himself some leverage.

"I believe we promised less formality upon our next meeting, Killian." Only the rapid flutter of her pulse in her throat gave away her nervousness as he pulled himself up behind her, settling into the saddle as if it was made for him, brazen hands finding her hips and pulling her flush against him.

"Aye, lass, we did indeed." He settled her against his chest, taking the reins from her fingers as he kicked the horse into a slow walk, breathing in the scent of her with every step the beast took beneath them. "How long do we have tonight, Emma?" he murmured quietly in her ear, careful to keep her hood around her face as he leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Until an hour before the gates close. Mother will ensure I'm not missed at dinner so long as I ensure to return before she can be questioned further."

Killian chuckled softly, his breath whispering across her cheek. "You can imagine my shock when I received word from the castle that you would be awaiting my arrival, Princess. I half expected a bevvy of soldiers in port set to take me to the stockade."

Emma giggled quietly, her entire body trembling against his between her laughter and the slow gait of the horse as they left the small town behind them, urging the horse to pick a careful path through the woods leading up to the bluffs. He swallowed a low, tortured groan as she slipped the hood from her head once they were out of sight and settled back against his chest, her head resting lightly against his shoulder. Still, he could do nothing about the satisfied rumble that rolled through his chest with almost every breath, a deep sound she could hardly miss as she closed her eyes and sighed. "I was as surprised as you when Mother came to me hours ago. She claimed to know of our meeting on the bluffs and that she'd had you researched while you've been gone, as a safety precaution of course."

"Of course. I would expect nothing less of any woman when it comes to the safety of her daughter, your royal status aside."

"As it happens, my mother's difficult childhood and subsequent rise to power has left her sympathetic to my happiness. As long as I remain satisfied with the course of our friendship, she'll not interfere."

"And the King, lass? How does he feel about our friendship?"

The hot blush that instantly flooded her body radiated heat into Killian's unlike anything he'd felt in the past. He couldn't help the soft whimper of appreciation that fled past his lips as his body immediately reacted, the fight he'd been waging to remain unresponsive to her soft body shifting against his an instant loss as he hardened and thickened behind her. Only a quick shift of his hips was able to save the princess from realizing his plight, the hard bite of the saddle into his ass enough to focus his thoughts as he dug his fingernails into his palms around the reins in his hands and he forced himself to swallow slowly.

"Mother has suggested that we not tell my father until such a time as it becomes necessary."

Killian couldn't help himself as he lowered his lips directly to her ear, his low words becoming a soft brush of lips and tongue over delicate skin and cartilage. "And when would she consider it necessary, Princess?"

"If our acquaintance were to pass the blurred lines of friendship," she whispered softly, so very softly that he could hardly hear the words, but the distinct shiver that coursed through her undid every pure thought onto which he'd managed to hold, and in an instant he'd gathered the reins into one hand, while the other spread out across her stomach, pulling her body flush against his, leaving her no choice but to feel the hard rise of his body, the rapid draw of his breath, and the unmistakeable dance his heart beat in his chest as he absorbed her trembles into his own.

"And will it, love?" he whispered in return, gentle fingers taking liberty with the soft silk of her dress, stroking small patterns over her stomach as the rock of the horse created a maddening friction between his body and her own. "Carry beyond those blurred lines?"

"You've blurred the lines already, Lieutenant," the words were those of a princess, but the breathy gasp they escaped upon were entirely the innocent girl he held in his arms, a tease hidden beneath propriety.

"Aye, but lines can be redrawn, Emma, you've but only to say."

"We've still a ways to ride, Killian," she responded in kind, her body relaxing into his, allowing the rock of their bodies to tease them both as her hand covered his own upon her. "Shall we save talk of lines for dinner and enjoy the journey ahead?"

"You tease, love." He did nothing to disguise the groan that distorted his words as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his lips moving gently over her soft, fragrant skin.

"Do you complain, Lieutenant?" Her voice was broken and breathy, her stomach fluttering under his soft touch, her heart beating wildly in her throat as she shifted her head to give him better access, the fingers of one hand entwined with his over her stomach, the other coming to rest on his leg in a tentative touch that forced his eyes to roll back in his head.

"Never," he whispered in return before raising his hand to cup her jaw, turning her to meet his eager mouth, swallowing any response she may have given as he pressed his lips to hers, at first softly, only to deepen the kiss almost immediately when a wanton whimper parted her lips beneath him. Her silken hair knotted easily between his fingers as he held her to himself, dropping the reins to trace fingers up the achingly soft skin behind her knee. Without asking he delved inside her mouth, tasting her, taunting her, tongue finding tongue and dancing together as if made solely for that purpose. Only when the horse paused beneath them, free of the reins to guide it, did they break apart, breath mingling with breath, heartbeats wild and erratic, one stunned sailor staring in silent awe into the eyes of a flushed princess, showing all the signs of being well kissed as each wordlessly gauged the reaction of the other.

Finally, it was Emma who cleared her throat, raising a hand to press against her warm cheeks, a finger drifting across her red, swollen lips. "We'll not have time for dinner if we continue at this pace."

Killian chuckled, burying his face in the nape of her neck, breathing deeply for just a moment before offering her a quick wink and picking up the fallen reins. "Aye, lass, and it would be quite the shame to have you back late on our first night out with permission. The queen would likely skin me before we've had a chance to arrive at the necessary time to inform your father of our... friendship."

She giggled lightly in his arms, returning her head to rest against his shoulder as he directed their horse back onto the proper path and they continued on towards the bluffs and the small picnic she'd prepared. "You're awfully sure of yourself, Lieutenant."

He pressed his lips to the side of her head as he smirked down at her, his blue eyes dancing with tease. "One doesn't kiss like you kiss, Princess, and leave a man without some small measure of confidence."

"Perhaps that was your only chance. Perhaps now it has passed."

"That's where you're very mistaken, lass. Now that I know how you kiss, I'll follow you to the end of the world, given the chance."

She blushed bright red, closing her bright green eyes against the truth that poured from his blues. "Surely you exaggerate, Killian."

"Try me, Princess. You'll never find a greater truth than those I speak to you, tonight and every night to come."

They fell silent as they carried on through the woods, arriving in the clearing on the bluffs long minutes later. They'd not have much time to eat that night and get Emma home before her mother worried, but time wasn't quite the priceless commodity it had been before he set sail. Perhaps, if the winds turned his favour, the coming weeks would be spent with more stolen hours filled with the promise of sweet, stolen kisses. Perhaps if the winds stayed in his favour, the next chapter of their story they could write together.

Killian had never looked so forward to an extended stay on land as he did that night. It would take half the men on his ship to drag him aboard the Jewel come morning if they were given orders to set sail, and he knew now he'd be but half a man if he were forced to leave shore now. Perhaps the crown princess lay unaware of what passed between them on that slow ride to their clearing, but Killian knew the bluster he'd put on for his brother earlier in the day was just that. A little piece of his heart returned home to the castle that night, locked away behind gates meant to keep her safe from the world while she slept. He couldn't quite bring himself to return to his cabin aboard the Jewel, not with her so close, not with the scent of her still in his nose, the feel of her still upon his lips, so instead he made his way along the castle walls until he found a secluded spot well away from the view of the guards and spread the blanket he'd kept from their picnic along the rough ground. His arm would have to do as a pillow that night, his jacket would have to be his protection from the chill, but as he lay under the blanket of stars, he held between his fingers a little blue square of fabric, well worn for its young age, and Killian had all the comforts he needed to drift peacefully off to a sleep filled with long golden hair, sparkling green eyes, and the sweetest, most deceivingly innocent smile he'd had the fates to set eyes upon.

Life was pretty damned good.

~~~Fin~~~

_Much like magic, all muses come with a price. My muse's price is that little box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it's a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?_


End file.
